Overlord Mk 2
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: We all know how the story begins. However this time will be different. Follow Momonga as he travels the New World alone without Nazarick. AU OP Momonga *Discontinued* and *Abandoned*
1. Alone in the New World

**Hello there! gabrielchiong11 here and this is my first fic here. And I would apologize if there are any grammatical errors in this story and how I would depict on what should I do in this story**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own Overlord. I only own this fic**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 Alone in the New World

"It was fun while it was lasted." Momonga said as he looked around the Throne Room. Flags of his past comrades, hung proudly from their banners as memories began to replay from his mind.

All Forty of his comrades worked alongside with Momonga as they played Ygggdrasil, adventuring and making good times with each other.

But sadly Yggdrasil is ending and most of his comrades ended up retiring as the news of Yggdrasil going to end it's 12 years since it's opening.

One by one, their numbers began to decrease to the point where only one was left.

"It can't be helped after all, it's not their fault for leaving, they made their own choice back then." He said as he sighed.

All their hardwork, their creation, will all end tonight as the time ticks, 5 more minutes until it's over.

'Let's all meet again someday, everyone.' Momonga thought sadly to himself.

As the time reach 23:59:50 he gave himself one last time to look around.

"It was really, really fun." Momonga said as a single tear trickled down on his real body.

'Let's go out, to a new adventure.' That was his final thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the time to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **SCENE CHANGE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, where am I?" The Overlord asked himself.

After opening his eyes (or the lack thereof) as he saw that greatly startled him.

'What the hell is going on here!' He angrily thought to himself before a soothing green light enveloped around his being, thus calming him down.

'I need to calm done and think, how the heck am I here.' He thought to himself as how he ended up in a Grassland field with no buildings as far as human eye can see.

'I need to check on something.' He muttered to himself and raise his bony finger as he tapped on what it should be his console, and nothing happened no screen appeared.

"What's happening? Where's the console." he quietly talked to himself, as fear slowly crept to his mind

"No this can't be happening!" He said as panic began to surge.

"[Message] [Chat] [Call GM]. No this can't be it, I refuse to believe!" Momonga shouted as he collapsed to his knees and clutch his bony head.

Now he was truly Alone in this World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you liked it, be sure to review, and come back next time**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	2. Experience and Levels

Chapter 2 Experience and Levels

After a few moments of what it would seem to be an eternity, Momonga finally calms down with the help of his emotion suppressor

and starts to compose himself.

He looked around his surroundings and made sure he wasn't spied on, or else it would spell bad things for him if he isn't careful enough.

"To think that I have been transported to another world, much different than that of Yggdrasil's 9 realms." Momonga said as he looked around more.

He then went to a nearby tree and decided to touch it and began to feel the tree's rough textures of the bark that greatly surprise him.

'How is it possible? back in Yggdrasil you can't feel how hard and rough a material is, even if you hold it hard enough you can't even feel a single thing.' Momonga thought as his hand is still firmly touching the tree.

before long the same tree (which he still hold on) began to decay, to the point where Momonga quickly pull out his arm in surprise, as he saw the state the tree is in.

Momonga quickly realizes of what has just happen to the tree.

'It might be because of my passive skill [Undead Touch] that made this tree in this sorry state.' Momonga thought as he remember's this skill's effect.

[Undead Touch] is a passive undead skill where it is only exclusive to those who have the undead racial class Overlord, its effects range stems where The Overlord has to touch a classified living being in order for the effect to trigger and it would make the said living being to either rot or decay it's body to the point it will die. However it can be resisted if the opponent's level is between 50-60, but it can only weaken them, beyond that level it only hurts like someone pinching you lightly.

'To think such a effect like this to be so... realistic.' Momong thought as he analyzes it's effect.

'So friendly fire is enabled in this world huh?' He looked at his hand, then clenching it 'I need to control it before it gets too troublesome for me.' Momonga thought at the possiblities of harming a player or NPC.

He walked to another tree, trying to deactivate his skill and started touching the tree.

After a few minutes nothing happened, seeing this he started to mentally congratulating himself as he did this in first try, a great achievment

"Now then, time for me test my combat capabilities, but where do I start?" Momonga thoughtfully said before he felt the earth shake.

Looking slightly behind him as he saw an army of Ogres and Goblins charging towards him, with the sole intent to kill him.

Normally he would ran away from this, as they have a number superiority clearly on their side, but seeing this as an opportunity he grinned to himself and looked at them.

"Wonderful, charging towards me is very brave-" He said as they came closer to him "-but, it is also very foolish at the same time."

'I need to know how strong are my spells, how long it's cooldown time, and how much my MP has for my spells.' Momonga thought as they came close enough for his spell to be effective.

" **Now, you shall DIE!"** Momonga said as he used his most sinister voice he ever made, and then raise bony finger.

"[Maximize Widen Magic: Fireball]!" The Overlord conjured a spell and its effect was instantaneous.

A huge fireball appeared on his fingers as he launch his spell, destroying a large group of Goblins and several Ogres in its wake

However they didn't falter, as they still charge to Momonga with same speed as before.

"[Maximize Magic:Napalm]." Momonga casted another spell as a huge column of fire appeared on the mixed Goblin-Ogre Army's right side as it consumed mostly on its AoE range.

Momong paused a bit before casting another spell.

"[Maximize Magic:Fireball]!" He launched another fireball spell at the opposing army destroying most of them in a single strike.

With little numbers left, and their morale practically broken, they retreated via running away.

After seeing them running away, Momonga decided to leave them. After all he found what he needed.

'It seems to be that this world's rules are different than that of Yggdrasil's.' The Overlord thought as he starts to compare the New World and Yggdrasil together.

Back in Yggdrasil, you can cast a spell by pressing an icon bar, however in this New World's standard you can cast a spell directly at your finger tips or your hand.

In terms of re-casting a spell takes a bit of time in Yggdrasil, while in this world re-casting a spell is much more faster and more effective than that of Yggdrasil's.

'It seems to have more destructive power.' Momonga thought as he survey the field where he fought the Goblin-Ogre Army.

"I need to be careful if I hit any friendlies by mistake, it would be too troublesome for me if it does happen." Momonga said to himself.

"It seems to be that I can cast spells instinctly and remember spells that I currently have." Momonga said as he searches through his memories, as spells and their effects flooded into Momonga's memory bank, making it more efficient than before.

However there is one slight problem.

"How did I even possess [Holy Magic] , wait there's even [Druid Magic] [Healing Magic] and even [Arcane Magic] , what in actual hell is going on here!?" Momonga exclaimed.

Momonga is a Necromancer by heart and has more [Death Magic] spells than anyone in Yggdrasil with his [Dark Wisdom] skill, with this skill he can learn every spell, related to death and necromantic magic, and can learn a few other spells.

Upon knowing this, he quickly checked on something that he hasn't done since he came in this world.

"[Status Check]." Momonga called out and a screen appeared in front of him.

He sighed in relief when he saw it actually worked.

'Now for the hard part.' Momonga muttered as he started looking in his status screen.

He stared at it blankly and tried to shake his head, if it was a joke or not.

But sadly, this wasn't turn out good for him and his reaction is quite natural.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH."

His scream reaches to the heavens in the dark nighttime in the New World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope everyone likes it.**

 **Be sure to review before you leave and press the fav. button if you love this story.**

 **gabrielchiong1** **1**


	3. Level 200

Chapter 3 Level 200

'Am I seeing this right? There's no way, no way in hell this is true!' Momonga thought as he clutched his head in frustration.

The main cause of Momonga's frustration, is because of his [Status Check] screen showed why.

[Status Check] is a basic computation of stats where every player in Yggdrasil can see how strong they are and how high is their level. Its maximum cap level is 100

Momonga sees his level is 200.

'How the hell did it get so high? its mind numbing.' Momonga thought as he checks his status screen back to confirm its authencity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momonga

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Job:Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown

Job Class:Magic Caster, Necromancer

Race:Heteromorphic

Racial Class:Overlord

Level:200

 **(A:N I don't know his exact stats, but go with it and you can add his stats with what I've placed.)**

level stat capacity:200

HP:160

MP:Beyond the limit

PHY. ATK:135

PHY. DEF:170

AGILITY:140

MAG. ATK:190

MAG. DEF:195

RESIST:195

SPECIAL:Max limit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the least, Momonga is shocked to the very core of his being.

How did he gain such a level as high as this.

'Maybe because of this world?' Momonga thought, unconsciously reaching for the screen 'It can't be helped if this was it. But one question? How did I even possess other magic much different than that of my designated class?'

Unknowingly he pressed the icon {Racial Class: Overlord} and the answer appeared on the screen.

Light Wisdom: The counterpart of {Dark wisdom} where you can gain access to learn Holy and Healing Magic and can use the said magic, at the same level of an experienced caster of the said job. (Req. lvl.120)

Druidic Wisdom:Another counterpart of {Dark Wisdom} where you can gain access to learn [Druid Magic] and control nature as its master and can use the said magic, at the same level of an experienced caster of the said job. (Req. lvl.140)

Arcana Wisdom:Another counterpart of {Dark Wisdom} where you can gain the secret arts of [Arcane Magic] and control the elements itself, and can use the said magic, at the same level of an experienced caster of the said job. (Req. Lvl.160)

Warriors Martial Prowess and Wisdom: Another variation of {Dark Wisdom} where you gain the awesome prowess equivalent to that of a skilled warrior on its own right, can create its own unique special attacks, and can use every weapon in every plane of existence. (Req. Lvl.180)

Wild Wisdom: Another variation of {Dark Wisdom} where you can gain access to the ancient powers of the Elder Dragons of the world your currently in, while its still unknown how [Wild Magic] works, you can ask an experienced user how it works. (Req. Lvl.200).

As Momonga read, he's impressed at the first 4 new skills he has, but he's more interested in [Wild Magic].

'It seems to be a native magic in this world.' The Overlord thought as he smirked although his bony features didn't show it, but inwardly it did.

'After all, I'm stuck here in this world and there might be a purpose of why I've been transported in this world.' Momonga thought but then remembered.

"I need to learn of my new abilities soon, it might be useful in the near future." Momonga thoughtfully said as he saw the first sunrise ever since he's been transported in this new and strange world.

"Now then, let the adventure begin." Momonga said as his eye dots began to glow brightly.

Thus began the new age, as this world will become the new foundation of the Supreme Overlord's legend on this new and unexpected world of swords and magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hello guys. Please review on what Momonga does first with his new Ablilities**.

 **P.S please PM or review this story for me and teach me how make my own poll.**

 **gabrielchiong11**.


	4. Druidic and Light Wisdom

**I would like to reply to the people who graciously reviewed this fic** **and I shall reply them**

 **Mamon the Lich King: Sorry dude, I don't plan on bringing the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.** **Because I seriously think that it will be useless in his current situation.**

 **Also thank you guys for your support and let's get this story on road!** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Druidic and Light Wisdom

After a little while later, he begins on training [Druidic Magic] .

Why? Because there is only 1 problem.

'I need to restore my surroundings back to its former place.' Momonga thought as he looked at the burnt field where he fought the Goblin-Ogre Army.

'There might be someone who came to this place before and starts to suspect something has happened here.' The Overlord thought as it would spell trouble for him, if that actually happens it would be too troublesome for him if he were to be discovered.

Luckily for our favorite undead magic caster, he found a perfect spell for this type of problem.

'Umu, this might do the trick.' he muttered as he raised his hand and prepares to cast his spell.

"[Gaia's Restoration] ." He called out his spell, as a green magic circle appears in his hand.

[Gaia's Restoration] is a 7th tier druid spell that restores the environment back to its lushful green color, and returns its beautiful scenery back. Most players view this spell very useless back in Yggdrasil, as it is a virtual reality and can be fixed after a quest is complete.

However in this case, its very convenient for Momonga as lush green grass began to replace the burnt ground that used to be a one-sided battle.

"Umu, it seems to be working, how wonderful." He said looking how effective it really is.

After several moments he finally sees the results of his spell has made.

'Uwaaah, so beautiful.' The Overlord thought, as he saw a beautiful field of green lushful grass swaying by the wind, and a clear blue sky as it made a soothing atmosphere to those who come to this place.

"So green and clean, this must be what Blue-Planet said that earth is used to be like this back then before pollution destroyed it, oh I wish that he could see this scene with me." Momonga said mostly to himself, as he always remember what Blue-Planet has always wanted to see a green lushful grassland, and a clear blue sky, free from pollution back in their world, outside of Yggdrasil.

'I seem to be reminiscing the past again, huh?' Momonga questions to himself.

Being alone in Yggdrasil, Momonga usually talks to himself and remembering the good times he made with his fellow guildmates before they were retired and quitted the game.

"Ah, I wish they could be with me here right now." The lonely skeleton said as he stared into space.

He shook his head and said "Now is not the time for that." Momonga looked at the field before walking away, and headed towards the forest.

Before long, he saw an animal (a deer to be exact) limping towards the forest.

Momonga felt pity on this poor creature, he once thought he should leave as it is.

Before long he has an excellent idea formed in a shape of a light bulb.

'Now that I thought about it, I think its time for me to see how potent my [Healing Magic] can really be.' The Overlord thought as he walks towards the creature.

When the deer saw Momonga, fear evident in its face and it tried to run from Momonga.

But sadly It coudn't as pained surge from its injured leg.

As Momonga came closer, the deer closed its eyes fearing the worst it can happen.

As came close enough, Momonga stretched out bony arms and casted a spell.

"[Heal] ." Momonga called out the name of the spell softly, as the wound started to close from the deer's leg at blinding speed.

At the next moment after Momonga casted his spell, the deer felt its leg good again after a long time, as it was injured for days.

The deer looked at Momonga curiously before Momonga said, his voice deep "You're fine now little creature, now you can go and return to your home."

The deer nodded as if it understood him, started walking slowly away from Momonga, turning its head back and gave Momonga one last look, before it walked away from Momonga, never likely to return ever again.

Momonga saw the deer one last time, as it enters the forest's foliage never to be seen again.

Momonga then sighed as he thought of what has just happened.

'Well that was interesting.' That was his final thought as he walks towards through the forest known by many.

The Great Forest of Tob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey there hope ya like this chapter.** **Be sure to review before you leave and press the fav. button if like this fic.**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	5. First Encounter, Enter Ainz Ooal Gown

Chapter 5 First Encounter, Enter Ainz Ooal Gown

We see Momonga sitting on a tree (I mean it literally!) as he was trying to figure out how to control the Mirror of Remote Viewing.

Why? You ask? Because of this.

'Damn, I need to find out where I am right now, and I always hated it when I got lost in forest.' Momonga thought angrily about getting lost in a forest.

Ah, our favorite undead magic caster, he whom we pledge our loyalty, is lost in a freaking forest.

'Umu, no time to think about it, but its a good thing that I've brought the Mirror of Remote Viewing with me.' Momonga thought as he think another scenario if he didn't bring the mirror along him.

After some random gestures and control swings, he finally knows how to control the damn mirror.

'Ah ha! Finally, now to survey my surrounding area.' Momonga thought as he scanned the area with his mirror.

Before long as he saw how big the really is and started to realize how much a maze it really is.

'Umu, makes me glad that I've brought the mirror along with me.' He muttered as he continued to survey the surrounding area.

After a little while he finally found village, approximately 5 km. away from him.

"Ah a village." Momonga said as he looked closer to the village.

'What's this? is it some sort of festival.' That was his thought as he looked more closely.

It was a massacre.

Men, Women,and Children were slain by some knights that are raiding the village.

He swiped more and more as different scenes displayed gruesome death and struggle.

'Why I don't feel anything about it, normally I would be feeling sick right now.' Momonga thought as he think one possible answer is.

'Is it because I became an undead? Maybe so, Maybe not.' The Overlord thought as he swiped one more time before seeing a father tackling a nearby knight, while screaming in a different ditection.

Before long the knight drew out his sword and started repeatingly stabbing the father, until he finally fell down.

The near death father looked at Momonga 'Impossible he shouldn't be able see me watching from here with the mirror.' The Overlord thought as he watched more.

He spoke though he couldn't hear it but his lips says " _Please. Save my daughter._ " those were his last words before he died.

Momonga wanted to say something, but he was rife in conflict with himself as whether or not to save the villagers.

'Oh Touch Me, what would you do if you were in this type situation with me.' Momonga thought sadly, before Touch Me's words started to play in his mind.

" _Is it not common sense for the strong to protect the weak? Is it not justice without rescuing and freeing the weak from the oppresive clutches of the strong? Let me tell you my friend, that there will be a time when you need to step in, to change and show the world that the strong must protect the weak."- Touch Me._

Momonga remembered his words when he first met Touch Me. It was a valuable memory and he intend to keep it.

"Well said Touch Me." Momonga said as swiped the mirror and sees two sisters (siblings) running away from the knights.

The younger sister fell down as she tripped, the elder sister tried to help her out the best she can.

Before long the knights quickly went to them as one of them raising a sword as he the elder sister's back as she tried to her sister using her body.

"There's no time to waste then." Momonga said as he return mirror back to his pocket dimension.

He called out his spell, although he created the spell he wanted to see how effective it really is

'Well here goes nothing.' Momonga thought hoping it will work.

"[Instant Teleportation]!" He called out his spell, before he instantly disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Big sister." the younger sister called out to her.

"Nemu." She said to her, as she tries to protect her at all cost.

The same knight who slasged began raising his sword for a two-handed sword slash.

Enri closed her eyes as the impending doom came closer.

But suddenly a voice came out saying "[Create Greater Item]!" .

Then she heard a sound of metal clashing into metal, and it almost made her ears go deaf.

As Enri opened her eyes, she saw one of the most unbelievable sight she has ever seen in her life.

In front of her is the same knight that attacked her, however the one who blocked the strike is standing in front her, holding a jet-black, slightly curved sword in reverse grip.

She saw the sword slightly smaller than the sword she usually saw the knights were using, it looked about 12-14 inches long, slightly curved and has a single edged blade.

In other words a Katana.

"Wh-what, wh-who are you?" The knight said stuttering in fright as he sees him suddenly in front of himself.

Then the being replied in a deep voice "I'm your death." He said as he stretched out his left arm and made grasping movement.

"[Grasp Heart]." He called out his spell in his spell, and then it appear a human heart and crushed it without hesitation.

The knight fell down with a thud obviously dead.

Then he said, almost startling the girls behind him "I was thinking if my favorite 9th tier skill didn't work on the humans here, I planned on running away, but seems to be too effective." His voice cold and emotionless.

"It seems to be I've stopped being a human both physically and mentally." He said quietly while he look slightly behind him the girls saw his face a bit what they saw greatly increased their fear.

An undead Elder Lich.

"M-m-monster!" the knight cried out in fear as he saw him.

"Now then, time to die." He said as he raised his bony index finger, a huge amount of electricity began to charge up in his finger tips.

The knight went running away as he nearly stumbled along the way.

But it was too late. Momonga finishes charging his spell and called out.

"[Dragon Lightning]." as the spell releases from his finger tip, a bolt of lightning forming in a shape of a dragon quickly towards the escaping knight.

As the knight looked back, his life is already forfeited as the spell reached to him and instantly ending his life on the spot.

"Hmph, he died so easily against a mere 5th tier, how pathetic." Momonga said as looked at the girls.

As Momonga turned his head, his sword turned brightly before disappearing, like it doesn't even exist anymore.

As the girls looked at Momonga, fear evident in their eyes as he walks towards them slowly.

Then Momonga asked sincerely "Are you alright?" His tone showing concern.

Enri was the first to answer him "Yes we're oka-ngggh." She was painfully interrupted, as pain on her wounded back began to intensifies, while blood on her wound started flowing out of her like a broken dam, her already pale.

"Umu, you seem to be injured." Momonga said as he reached out to his pocket dimension and took out a red colored potion "Take this, this potion should heal you."

However when Enri saw the potion she had only one word in her mind 'blood?'

"Yes I will take it but please spare my sister." Enri took the potion, but her younger tried to stop her "Big sister no!" Nemu cried out as the two them were clearly misunderstood the fact, that it was healing potion not some vile poison in it.

Momonga after seeing this began to reassure them "Please you are clearly mistaken, the potion I have here is a healing potion, not poison." The Overlord said as he tried to diffuse the misunderstanding between them.

'Ah good thing that I don't have over-fanatical servants, it would be too troublesome for me if I have one.' Momonga thought before a certain someone sneeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Original Overlord Universe

"Achoo!" Albedo sneezed as killing intent began to form out of her, as to kill someone who made her ungracefully sneeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Overlord MK.2 Universe

Enri took the potion's cap (although hesitently) began drink out the potion's content into her mouth as the wound on her back, started to heal in alarming speed.

Enri felt good, no good is an understatement, she felt better, even better than before.

"Feeling any better?" Momonga asked her, checking if there are any unforeseen side-effects happening in her body.

Enri replied "Yes, thank you." Momonga and asked her "Do you know what magic."

Enri answers him "Yes, my friend is a pharmacist, he occasionally visits this village and can use magic."

"Then that makes it easier, I'm a magic caster." Momonga said as he stretched out his arm and casted two spells.

"[Anti-Life Cocoon] [Protection Against Arrows] ." After he casted, a dome of green magical energy suddenly surrounded them.

Before they could ask him he answered to them "I casted a spell, that should protect you from dangerous creatures, and can guard against most incoming projectiles at you."

He then threw two blow horns with intricate design in them.

"This magic item can summon an army goblins by your side." Momonga said before he turned around "Use it to protect yourself."

Before he could Enri called out to him and said "Thank you for saving us." And Nemu followed suite "Thank you for saving us." As they both knelt down.

Momonga seeing this and said "I'm here to dispose the knights around in this area, please don't think about me in any consideration." He began slowly walking away from them.

Enri called to him and said "Please, if there are any chances, please save our parents." she pleaded to Momonga.

Momonga looked at them as the scene of the man, possibly Enri's father looked at him with his dying words before he died.

"Umu, I'll do what I can." Momonga said as he started to leave.

"Thank you." Enri said before she called to him and asked another question.

"If this isn't a bother to you, but can you tell us your name?" Enri asked as Momonga stopped at his tracks after hearing the question.

'My name huh?' Momomga thought as he questioned himself.

He almost reflexly told them his name is Momonga but stopped after pondering something.

'I have no home, no friends in this world.' Momonga thought as he pondered more.

'Should I tell them my real name?' The Overlord thought as he pondered more and more.

'No, I shoudn't, but if my comrades is in this world, maybe I should tell them THAT name.' The Undead magic caster then decided he should use his guild's infamous name.

"My name... " Winds began blowing as to make a dramatic effect for him to declare his name to them.

"Is Ainz Ooal Gown." His eye dots began to glow brightly as he looked at them as an aura of a true ruler exuded out of his being.

"Remember this name." as he began to raise both of arms as to make gesture of welcoming them.

"For this name shall be your salvation." The now declared Ainz Ooal Gown said in the most epic voice he ever made.

And thus began the legend of Ainz Ooal Gown and his glory in the New World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys I hope you love this chapter just review and press the fav. button**

 **And also I would like to announce the remodification of the character sheet in chapter (although slightly) but you can clearly how high his stats is.**

 **And goodbye everyone and see you next time.**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	6. Battle for Carne Village, Light wisdoms

Chapter 6 Battle for Carne Village Part 1 and Light Wisdom's True Ability.

After Ainz told the two sisters his name, he began to test if his summoning undead skill works in this world.

"[Summon Mid-Tier Undead: Death Knight]!" Ainz called out as black ooze began forming out of his hand and began to reach out to a nearby dead knight.

As the black ooze merge with the dead knight's corpse while shaking its body.

And the dead knight began to rise, suprising both Ainz and the two sisters, as the risen dead knight began to transform into the iconic Death Knight in Yggdrasil.

'I knew this world has different rules than Yggdrasil, but it seems to have a more realistic effect here as well.' Ainz thought as he examined the Death Knight before he gave out the order.

"Death Knight I order you to kill the knights who dressed in that armor, and don't kill any villagers along the way." Ainz said as he pointed at the dead armored knight.

And then something unexpected happen, as the Death Knight suddenly replies to Ainz, suprising him even further.

"I'll do as you command, O Great Lord of Death, your wish shall be granted by this lowly servant of yours." The Death Knight said in a booming voice before he ran towards the village with the intent to obey his Lord.

Ainz's undead jaw dropped at the words which the Death Knight spoke, that made him speechless.

'Did he? Did he just talked!? It should be impossible, he shouldn't be able to talk like that!' Ainz thought as he was shocked to the core of how surreal it is for Death Knight to speak and talk like an intelligent being.

'It might be this world's rule? Yeah maybe, that should explain it, its enough proof for me, that the Death Knight to be able to speak like that.' The Overlord thought as it is enough for a good explanation.

Ainz looked at the girls and Enri asked him "What was that Lord Ainz?" She questioned him, her voice clearly in shocked and fear at the scene beheld her.

Ainz replied to her "Umu ,it was a Death Knight I just summoned." He said and then he added "I honestly didn't think, that he would speak so well, most Death Knights I summoned only grunted or silently obeyed me." His words filled truth as he explained to Enri.

He then quickly changed the topic and said "Anyway, I should be going to village to check if he doesn't get carried away with my orders."

Ainz quickly walked away as the girls were convinced by his words and stayed inside the dome for further notice from Ainz.

Ainz has only one thought of this 'This world is really strange.' those were his final thought as he walks towards the village unopposed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Village.

We see a villager trying to run away by the knight, as the said knight began to throw away in the air, as he died with a painful thud as he landed, already dead by the impact.

The villager saw how the knight who chased him died, his eyes looked in fear of what he saw that was the cause that the knight died.

A creature ,a being who are considered as humanity's greatest enemy.

An undead.

Before he could say anything, The Death Knight to roar and said in a booming voice "O foolish knights ,ye who hath angered my lord, who is the Lord of Death, for he hath given me his orders to slay you, for trespassing his divine and holy land in which he hath walked upon in ages past before ye hath stepped upon."

After the Death Knight said those words, fear began to rise up and the knights trembled at the words he had told them.

"We've angered a God!" One of the knights cried out. "What have we done!" Another knight cried out as well.

"EEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEEE." A loud shriek is then heard as the knights (including the Death Knight) looked at the person who made that loud shriek.

"Ahhh! somebody kill that awful creature." A man cried out possibly the head captain of the knights "As your Head Captain, I Belius order you to kill that creature this instant!" Forget it, he's the Head Captain of the knights alright.

None of the knights move, in fear that they will be killed of what most likely be the messenger of the God of Death had sent to them.

Then the Death Knight spoke to Belius "Then you must be the one who lead this group then." The Death Knight said as he walks towards him.

Belius let out another shriek as the Death Knight came closer and closer to him.

Then Belius cried out to his men "Save me! Be my shield and I would reward you 200 no 300 gold." Belius said desperately to his.

As the Death Knight came closer and closer, Belius took a step back in fear.

Then Belius felt something grabbing his leg, as he looked down he saw one of the knights that were killed by the Death Knight turned into zombies and said "Beliussss." its voice filled with mourning.

"Ahhhh!" Belius screamed as he fell down on his back.

And then the Death Knight started stabbing Belius in the chest.

The Death Knight stab and stab while Belius screamed for his men to save him.

After one last stab Belius has his life ended by the Death Knight.

And then the Death Knight saw the remaining knights holding their swords in fear.

Before the Death Knight could do anything, a voice is suddenly heard.

"That is enough now Death Knight, stand down and lower your blade." The voice ordered the Death Knight to stop and then the Death Knight obeyed

"I'll do what you shall say my Lord." The Death Knight said as he lowered his sword.

The remaining knights saw who was responsible for controlling the Death Knight, and what they saw, clearly increased their fear.

Floating above them is a being dressed in jet-black clothing, a being that easily controlled the Death Knight, and one can easily named the Master of Death.

The God of Death has come for them.

"Greetings foolish knights, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown." Ainz introduced himself to the knights as he floated down his aura exuded that of a true ruler.

"Have you met my Death Knight charming isn't he." Ainz said as pointed he pointed at the Death Knight.

"Now then throw down your swords and--" he was interrupted as swords were thrown down by their owners as they prostrated him.

"Please forgive us of our foolishness, O Great Lord of Death we didn't know that we trespassed of the holy land you once walked upon." One of the knights said as he pleaded to Ainz for forgiveness.

Ainz mind went blank, his eyes went dim, as he let out a confused "Eh?" as he didn't understand a single damn thing.

Then the same knight said "We have seen the error of our ways, all thanks to your faithful servant for he helped us see our way and brought us back to our senses." his voice filled with humility and respect, as he spoke to Ainz.

Ainz finally understood of what has just happened.

'Great Lord of Death? Is that what the Death Knight spoke to them.' Ainz thought as why the Death Knight spoke so highly of him.

Then something clicked in Ainz's mind as he putted the pieces together as he had one conclusion.

'Its because of my level, no wonder why he spoke to me so highly to myself, its because he saw me as a stronger being than anything else he ever encountered that's why he was overjoyed to spread my name to them.' The Overlord thought as he realizes how likely the Death Knight's loyalty would reach to a over-fanatical level.

He then looked towards the knights and said "Umu, I understand of what have you said." he then looked at the Death Knight "I shall reward you later Death Knight for the services that you fulfilled today."

Then the Death Knight replied "I am unworthy of your praise my Lord." his voice filled in humility and embarassment at his Lord for praising him like that.

"Umu I insist Death Knight, for greater work means greater reward for you." Ainz said to the Death Knight before turning to the knights.

"Now then where was I, ah yes." Ainz said returning to the aura before he was abruptly interrupted.

"You have two choices: 1 you must serve me in return I shall spare your life 2 run away and you shall die, which of these choices should you choose?" Ainz questioned the knights.

The knights quickly said their answers as the same knight spoke to Ainz "We shall serve you for all eternity O Great Lord of Death, also our childern and our children's children."

Ainz was a bit surprised at this, but regained his composure as he said to them "Very well, I shall now recognize you as my followers." he then casted a spell at them.

And then appeared the emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown imprinted at the side of their necks as proof of them being his followers.

"As your first order, as being my followers will be." Ainz paused a bit as he looked around, and said to them "Will be apologizing the villagers of the destruction that you've made, now go." Ainz ordered them, and they all reply "Yes sir!" before spreading out to apologize every villager as they can see.

Ainz then ordered the Death Knight to dispose the zombie minions he had made.

The Death Knight gladly obeyed Ainz as he began to dispose his zombie minions.

Ainz then walked towards the village chief, as the said chief still gaped at him before dismissing the thought as Ainz asked the village chief for information.

The village chief asked Ainz why he needed information.

Ainz replies to them as he didn't want to be ignorant to the world around him.

Before Ainz enters the village chief's house he has only thought 'This world is really strange.' that was final thought before he enters the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Village Chief House

Now we see Ainz questioning the village chief how the currency works, what is the name of the surrounding area and countries etc.

After a while of questioning, a villager came inside the room and said.

"Chief its time for the burial to start." he said as the village chief stood up and asked Ainz.

"If it not so troublesome for you Lord Ainz, but can I be excused for awhile? this is a sad time for the village, so please understand." The Chief said as he completely forgotten that Ainz was an undead.

Ainz dismissed the thought and said "It's alright, maybe I should come with you? After all, I should pay my respect to the dead." Ainz told the Chief.

"Thank you very much Lord Ainz." The Chief thanked Ainz as he only nodded as they went outside the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cemetary

Now we see at the cemetary, as multiple villagers began to mourn, including the two sisters as they were informed by Ainz as their parents were killed.

Enri and Nemu sobbed and still crying out as tears freely fell from their eyes, while Ainz's new subordinate knights as they began digging up and burying other villagers grave, regret began to rise up in their hearts as they have been the cause of such misery.

Before Ainz could leave he heard a small and quiet voice called out to him, greatly surprising the Overlord as he looked around and saw astounded him.

'Are those--' he wasn't able to finish his thought as a status screen suddenly appeared at him and it read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light Wisdom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _When an Overlord met the required appropriate level of 120. He shall see things that are impossible to see in the eyes of the living. And he shall gain the power to let the living see the dead, as a final farewell to those who lost their loved ones, and forgave those who had sinned against them, their regret shall become their relief, their sadness becomes their joy as they gave the final farewell to all who can rest in peace._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ainz read the lore, he began to smile inwardly as he approached to Enri and Nemu as they were still crying.

Ainz said to them in a calm and sincere voice "Its okay to cry young ones I felt the same feeling of losing a loved one." Ainz said suprising the villagers, as well as his subordinate knights as they looked at him.

Enri asked him tears still present in her eyes "How can you say that? do you actually know what it means to lose a loved one, even though you're an undead!" she cried out still sobbing at the lost of their parents.

Ainz then replies to Enri, his voice still calm and sincere "Because I felt it before and I still feel it until today." Ainz said in a solemn tone, he then continues to talk to Enri as his voice became more brighter.

"And besides, you should look up, your parents should be looking at you right now, as well as other people, do you want them seeing you in this sad state? hmm." Ainz said as he looked up.

As Enri looked up at the same way where Ainz was looking at.

Enri looked in shock and tears began pour out of her eyes and began crying again.

Nemu and the other villagers as well as the knights followed suite and tears began to pour out of their eyes as they saw something unbelievable.

There stood Enri and Nemu's parents smiling brightly at them, as well as other deceased loved ones began to talk to the villagers telling them how much they will miss them before they leave, as they gave their farewells.

The villagers who were killed by the same knights (who are turned themselves into Ainz followers) and began to forgive them, thus easing their hearts as they were forgiven, and tears began flowing out, as they removed their helmets to wipe off their falling tears.

After making their farewells one of the spirits (a young woman)came closer to Ainz and said.

"Thank you very much." She said while Ainz replies "Think nothing of it, after all I did what I needed to do." He said in a cool voice.

Before she could leave she said in a quiet voice, speaking a different language only Ainz can understand.

 _"Arigatou Satoru Suzuki-kun."_ She said as she joins with the other deceased villagers into the afterlife, as they disappeared in white snow- like particles.

Ainz was shocked as why she knew his real name, his human name.

He then dismissed the thought as he walks towards the village, while smiling inwardly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Village

After a few hours reconstruction, Carne Village once again has another problem.

Ainz overheard the villagers conversation as well as the Death Knight and including his subordinate knights

"Umu, is there any problems Chief." Ainz called out as he approached to the villagers.

The Chief in question began scratching his as he told Ainz that a group of armored men are heading straight for this village.

"Umu that is a problem." Ainz said as the Chief questioned him "Then what shall we do?" He asked as he doesn't want Carne Village to become a battlefield anymore.

Ainz then quickly told the Chief to tell the villagers hide in the storehouse, while Ainz, the Chief, and the Death Knight, as well as the knights to confront the incoming men.

As they arrived a man moved forward and called out "Who's in charge of here?" as he moved his horse forward.

"That is Gazef Stonoff, Head Captain and Warrior of the Kingdom, whats he doing?" the chief uttered out as Ainz heard it clearly as day.

'So that's Gazef Stronoff, interesting.' Ainz thought as he looked at him.

Gazef then looked at the Chief and said "Are you this village's Chief?" He questioned him as he looked around and saw Ainz.

"An undead what are you doing here!?" Gazef exclaimed as he saw the knights.

"You." He pointed at knights "Are responsible for the deaths of many lives in the kingdom's villages." Gazef said as the knights looked down in regret.

Thankfully Ainz began to diffuse the tension between as he said "Yes thay are responsible for the deaths they have made, but they have changed and begun to undo their wrongdoings as they've changed their ways for the greater good." Ainz told Gazef while, the knights behind him quietly sniffed as how merciful their new Lord is.

Gazef was confused as why an undead, defending criminal knights of the kingdom, then he asked Ainz "Who are you?" He questioned.

Then Ainz replied "Oh where my manners. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, this knights here." he pointed at the knights "Are my new subordinates."

Gazef was a bit skeptical, but he dismissed as he was convinced enough about the explanation.

"I see, my name is Gazef Stronoff nice to meet you sir Gown." Gazef introduced himself while greeating Ainz in a handshake.

Ainz asked Gazef of why he was here and answered "Because I was sent by the King to investigate if an imperial knights were raiding villages."

Before he could talk more to Ainz onw his men called out as he his breathing heavily and said.

"I scouted at perimeter of the village sir, there are multiple people around here, we're completely surrounded." His voice filled dread.

And thus began the second battle for Carne Village Begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope ya liked this story. Before you leave please review this fic as well as pressing the fav. button if love this story.**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	7. Battle for Carne Village part 2

**sorry for the late update, but hey I'm back with a new chapter. Now let's begin** **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or any elements used in this fic.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battle for Carne Village part 2

We see both Ainz and Gazef, silently observing their enemy, while hiding in a nearby house, close enough to get a better look at them.

The enemy formation surrounding the village are formed, by 1 man placed in equally spaced interval closed enough for passing information to other units in the circle and alarming them in case of enemy units trying to escape, perfect strategy for surrounding enemy forces as to deprived them for resources.

After the soldier informed Gazef about the enemy forces, before Ainz asked Gazef "Who exactly are they?" Ainz questioned Gazef as he observed them.

Gazef answered, though still wary at Ainz as he is an undead but he didn't show it "Only the Slane Theocracy could send this many Magic Casters at once and they're the special ops unit served directly under the Head Priest, one of the Six Scriptures." Gazef said as he observed them more.

Ainz then asked Barius "Then you're from the Theocracy. Are you not? Ainz questioned the knight as to confirm Gazef's suspicion.

Barius is a man that looked like in his early 20's with brown hair and brown eyes, has healthy white skin, and has average body build, he's also the same knight who spoke for his fellow men as they pledged their loyalty to Ainz awhile back.

Barius answered Ainz " Yes we're from the Slane Theocracy, we were ordered by the higher ups to disguise ourselves as knights of the Baharuth Empire, to lure Gazef into a trap, so that one of the Six Scriptures will eliminate him for good." Barius said his voice evident with the truth.

Now Gazef was the next to question him "Then why are they targeting me? I assume there are something more than this then." Gazef said as he wanted to know why they're targeting him.

Barius answered Gazef, his voice filled uncertainty "I don't know why, but I overheard the priests speaking something about the resurrection of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord or something similar, I really don't know anything else." He said as his tone spoke enough truth to them.

Ainz nodded though he wanted to ask him about the Catastrophe Dragon Lord but saved it for later and said to Gazef "It seems to that you're quite despised, Head Warrior."

Gazef replied with a chuckle "Its quite a problem." Gazef said as he looked out of the window and then continued "To think the Slane Theocracy is after me... "

Ainz looked outside as he identified one creature that triggered a question in mind.

'But that's an Archangel Flame, right? why is a monster from Yggdrasil doing here?' Ainz thought many questions began to form in his head as why a summoned creature from Yggdrasil is doing in this world.

His thoughts were cutted off as Gazef asked Ainz out "Sir Gown." Ainz looked at Gazef "I'd like to hire you if possible. I'll be sure to reward you as you wish." Gazef said wanting Ainz to cooperate with him.

"I decline." Ainz said bluntly to Gazef.

"I see." The Head Warrior said as he closed his eyes, then he opened and said "Then, please take care, Sir Gown." Gazef said a smile appeared as he spoke.

"I haven't said this but, thank you for saving this village." Gazef said as he held out Ainz's hand firmly as he placed another one on top his hand.

"I'm really,truly grateful of what you have done for this village." Gazef said as he thanked Ainz once more, before pleading

"I know this is a selfish request, but please protect them once more." Gazef said as he pleaded to Ainz.

Ainz only looked at him his bony features unchanged, then Gazef continued "I have nothing to give you at this moment, but I beg of you." Gazef said as he was about to kneel down "I beg--" He stopped as Ainz put his hand on Gazef's shoulder to stop him from kneeling.

Gazef looked up at Ainz as he said to Gazef "There is no need for you to go that far, I understand." Ainz said his bony features didn't change, Gazef could feel him soften up then he continued.

"I'll be sure to protect the villagers, I will put my name, Ainz Ooal Gown, on the line." Ainz said as he told Gazef that he would protect the villagers once more.

Gazef said to Ainz while smiling "Then, I have nothing to worry about, I'm also sorry about being wary of you, as you are an undead." Gazef said as he apologized to Ainz.

Then Ainz replied "Umu, that is okay Gazef its a normal reaction for humans not to trust an undead such as me, as they are an enemy to humanity, so to speak." Ainz said nearly jokingly to Gazef to ease the tension between them.

Gazef released a small chuckle at the joke Ainz made before saying "Then I'll just focus the enemy before me!" Gazef said as he looked at the enemy outside.

Ainz said to Gazef "Then good luck to you Gazef, I'll be rooting for you to win." Ainz said saying good luck to Gazef, then he continued "And be safe as well Stronoff."

Gazef replied to Ainz "To you as well Sir Gown." Gazef said with a smile on his face, no doubt can be looked at his face, as he said those words.

Gazef then return to his men and rode on his mighty steed, charging towards enemy on most likely their death awaiting them.

Ainz looked at the distance where Gazef and his men were running towards the enemy.

Ainz has one thought of this and those thoughts were 'He is so like you Touch Me, both in personality and in action.' That was his last thought as he returned to the storage house where the villagers should be hiding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Field.

We see Gazef, leading his men towards their enemy and cried out to his men.

"We will taking the enemy head on, then break through the soldiers and lead them away from the village! After that, continue to retreat! Don't miss the timing!" Gazef ordered his men as they replied at him "Understood."

"Go! Cut open their bowels!" Gazef cried out and his men roared as they carried out their plan on distracting the enemy.

Gazef released a shot from his bow as he targeted on one of the enemy magic casters.

Before the arrow could hit the enemy, a green energy shield appeared in front of the magic caster, as it blocked the arrow destroying the arrow upon impact.

Gazef realising that long ranged weaponry is useless against his foe a began to draw his sword as he charged once more to the enemy.

The magic caster in response casted a spell on the horse, the spell triggered the horse's as Gazef was forced to jump of his horse and landed with a backflip.

One his men tried to help Gazef, before long an Archangel Flame appeared in front them.

Gazef drew his sword as he tried to cut the angel but the blade only made half the cut on the angel's body forcing the blade in its body to stop.

Before long the angel's body began to regenerate its wound.

After seeing this Gazef roared and used all his strength to his blade as it made the angel fall to the ground, as a result the angel fully recovered as it brandished its form to Gazef.

"I see." Gazef whispered as he sees the angel moving in another a position.

"[Martial Art]" Gazef said concentrating his will to his blade.

The angel then charged at Gazef with the intent impale him with his sword.

After Gazef finally finishes charging his technique and called out his attack "[Focus Battle Aura]!"

Then he slashed at angel and the angel stopped at it tracks, then it was cutted in half and disintegrated into yellow snow-like particles.

After he finished the attack and looked around as magic casters began summoning other angels to the battlefield.

"Anything goes by magic, bastards." Gazef said as he saw his men retreating.

"But it is all according to plan." Gazef said as a smirk planted on his face.

Then he whispered "Sir Gown, I'm depending on you." Gazef said as he readies for another attack.

Then out of nowhere on Gazef's on shock,his men returned with the sole intent to return to Gazef's side.

"Stand by Head Warrior's side until the end!" One of Gazef's men cried out "We're the ones who will protect the country and its people!" another of Gazef's men shouted, as the others roared in agreement as they raise their swords upward.

Gazef could only look at his as he said "I told you guys to retreat once you grab the enemy's attention! You're all idots... " and he smiled "And men I'm truly proud of."

The magic casters noticed them and casted their spells on the horses.

The horses acted the same way Gazef's horse acted and a couple of Gazef's men were dropped by their horses.

As they tried to stand up properly, the angels charged at them, impaling them with their energy swords.

Most of Gazef's men looked at the angels behind them and the other angels charged and attacked Gazef's men while they were distracted.

Gazef watched the scene unfold him as his men were struggling fighting angels, others laying dead on the ground with no casualties on the enemy side.

"We're at a complete military disadvantage." Gazef said as he observed his enemy.

As he saw a different angel stationed at the far side of the enemy composition and the one controlling most likely be the enemy commander.

"Then, the one we have to target is the commander!" Gazef said as he charges into the enemy ranks, while dodging enemy attacks along the way.

Six angels were in front of Gazef as they raised their swords.

"You're on the way!" Gazef shouted as he swing his sword and six slashes made of light cutted through the six angels all at once.

"[Martial Art:Six Fold Slash of Light]!" he called out his attack as he finished them off.

Gazef's men looked at him in amazement, as enemy forces ordered the angels to attack Gazef, charging at him in amazing speeds.

"[Martial Art: Instant Counter]!" Gazef called out as he instantly countered an attack from the angel.

Gazef swung his sword and called out another attack "[Flow... " Gazef jumped as sliced through the angel and spun around "... Acceleration]. cutting a few other angels in its wake.

Gazef landed as he finished his attack, one of his men looked at him in amazement and said "We can win this." his eyes filled with hope that they can win this fight.

Gazef panted in exhaustion as his attacks putted him in great strain to his body.

"Impressive." Nigun said as Gazef looked at him, then he continued "To mastered that many attack skills, but that's not enough." Nigun looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Summon the next set of angels. Focus all of your magical attacks on Stronoff." Nigun ordered his men as they summoned more angels to attack Gazef.

Gazef's men looked at the enemy fear evident in their eyes, while Gazef readied his sword preparing to fight again.

"This is bad." Gazef said as he looked at the enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Village

In Carne Village's storage house, many of the villagers were scared,some hid themselves in protective hugs by their loved ones, other villagers were whispering as what would happen to them if Gazef's men were to fail, while the knights guarded and took on defensive stances at the door to prevent any enemy attackers on entering the building.

"Big sister." Nemu cried as she went to her sister, Enri hugged Nemu as she said "Its all right Nemu." Enri said as she her a reassuring smile.

Ainz looked outside as he saw the battle unfold, He had enough of this, as he headed towards the door.

The knights noticed him leaving, Barius was the first to call out"Lord Ainz, are you going somewhere?" Barius asked Ainz, as the villagers also noticed Ainz was heading towards the door.

Ainz looked at them and replied "Where else?" His eye dots started to glow brightly red "To the battlefield, of course." Ainz said as he opened the door and made it outside.

The knights including the villagers looked at Ainz, but knowing what he can do, they respectfully let Ainz go, after all he is more than capable enough to defeat this foe, alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Field.

We see Gazef's men laying on the ground, some wounded, some were unconcious, others are dead.

Gazef is the last person standing, as he struggles against the Sunlight Scripture's attack, also their summoned angels.

Spell after spell, they relentlessly attacked Gazef, his armor broke and his body severely wounded, as he coughed out some blood in the process.

Gazef struggled to stand up as he saw angels numbers they're as many since the beginning.

The angels charged at Gazef obeying their summoners will as they brandished their form in attacking Gazef.

Gazef struggled to block the angels attacks, as few have managed to hit Gazef.

Gazef attacked the angels with what remained of his strength, as one angel managed to impale Gazef at left side greatly wounded him.

Gazef fell down on the ground as the pain, was unbearable even for him.

Gazef looked from the ground and saw Nigun as he said "Finish him off, however don't attack with just one." Gazef scowled at Nigun before he continued "Make sure to ensure his death with multiple angels." Nigun ordered his men as angels came closer and closer to Gazef.

Gazef then putted his entire will to hold on to his blade, while standing up while he cried out "Don't underestimate me." Gazef roared as he released his warrior aura to the Sunlight Scripture.

"I am the kingdom's Head Warrior! I am one who loves and protects his country! There's no way I'd lose to bastards, who wants to dirty the kingdom!" Gazef declared, as he readies his battle stance against his foe before him.

Nigun told Gazef "you will die here precisely, because you spout such nonsense, Gazef Stronoff what can you do in that state?" He mockingly questioned Gazef with a smirk on his face as he said so.

Then Nigun continued "Once we kill you, we will massacre the villagers, stop this futile resistance and fall quietly, as an act of mercy, I make your death painless." Nigun said as he made the order to his men to attack Gazef.

Gazef readied his stance, but suddenly out of nowhere he heard multiple slashing sounds, as he saw greatly astounded him.

All of the angels body were sliced and cutted off in different direction in their body, as they all exploded in yellow snow-like particles.

The Sunlight Scripture also saw this, as Nigun looked at Gazef "Did you do this Stronoff, didn't you!?" Nigun questioned Gazef, as how multiple angels were killed instantly.

Gazef could only looked at Nigun, as he was also shocked of what had just happened.

Then Gazef heard a voice behind him as it made a familiar tone "It seems that you needed a hand, Head Warrior." The voice said, Gazef turned to his back as he saw him, Ainz Ooal Gown.

There he stood in all of his glory, Ainz Ooal Gown looked at Gazef, as he walks towards him.

"Sir Gown, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with the villagers?" Gazef asked Ainz, as multiple questions began to form in his head.

Ainz raised his hand, as he casually told to Gazef "There's no need to worry about that, they're safe, I've placed a protection barrier on the storage house, thus protecting them from harm." Ainz said as he made it close enough to Gazef.

Then Gazef asked Ainz again "Then why are you here then?" He questioned Ainz, wanting to know why he's here.

"To help you of course." Ainz answered to Gazef, Ainz went to his side and silently casted a spell.

"[Silent Cast:Maximize Magic:Heal]."

The Overlord called his spell silently, as a green glow enveloped on Gazef's body, healing his wounds in blinding speed.

Gazef looked at Ainz in surprise, as the green glow started to die down as it finished healing Gazef's wound.

Gazef looked at his body in shock as his wounds were completely healed, no scars can be found on his body.

Gazef stood up, as he felt his body completely stronger than it was before.

Gazef looked at Ainz, before he could ask him Ainz answered him "I healed with you [Healing Magic, I suggest you should go to your men, I've already healed them on the way here." Ainz said as he pointed his bony finger towards Gazef's men.

Gazef saw his men completely healed, as they were no signs battle wounded injuries, but their clothes were complete with holes, as signs of them once wounded in battle.

Ainz then continued "Most of your men survived, however some of the others didn't made it, as they were already dead before I came here." Ainz said as he informed Gazef, Ainz then moved forward towards the enemy.

Gazef noticed Ainz moving towards the Sunlight Scripture as he called to him "Wait Sir Gown what are you doing?" Gazef called out to Ainz.

Ainz answered to Gazef "To fight them of course." The Overlord said to Gazef bluntly, as the Sunlight Scripture saw them conversing with each other, as though they were old friends meeting for the first time for a long time in a while.

They could only silenty look at them, as how they were speaking so freely with each other in front of them.

Ainz then finally decided to tell Gazef "You should go at a good distance Stronoff, this could go ugly, I don't want see you nor your men in further danger." Ainz told Gazef, his voice dead serious as he warned Gazef.

Gazef nodded in response as he was about move to a good distance, before he could go Gazef said to Ainz "Sir Gown I have only one thing to say to you before I go." Gazef said as Ainz looked at him slightly.

"Good luck and give'em hell." Gazef said as a smirk plastered on his face, before he moved to a good distance.

Ainz nodded, as he focus his enemy before, as they finished re-summoning the angels.

Nigun saw Gazef moving to a good distance,far enough so that he can see and hear the battle clearly with his own eyes.

Nigun's eyes moved towards Ainz, thinking why would an undead helped Gazef.

But he dismissed the thought as he think that Ainz's face was just a mask, but he didn't noticed that his body, face and hands was really an undead.

Nigun asked Ainz "Who are you?" Nigun said calmly as he questioned Ainz.

Ainz answered to him "Please to meet you people of the Slane Theocracy, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, please call me Ainz." Ainz said as he introduced himself to the Sunlight Scripture.

Its already at dusk, when Ainz and the Sunlight Scripture confronted each other.

It was a tensed standoff as nobody moved from their positions as Ainz stared at them.

Then finally Ainz said as he broke the silence between them and said "I have a bit of a relationship with that village." Ainz said his voice calm as he told Nigun.

Nigun replied as he looked at Ainz "Have you come to beg for the lives of the villagers?" Nigun questioned Ainz as if he made a threat to him.

Gazef looked at Ainz in a distance close enough to see and hear on what they were saying.

"No,no actually... " The wind started to blow hardly at their side, their cloak flowing freely by the wind.

Then finally Ainz said surprising Gazef at what he had said to them.

"I overheard your conversation with the Head Warrior. You really have a lot balls." Ainz said confusing Nigun with a "Eh?" As he didn't know what Ainz was saying, including Gazef.

"That you announced that you'll massacre the villagers that I bothered saving. I cannot imagine anything more offensive." Ainz said as both Nigun and Gazef finally understood on what he was saying.

"Offensive! Big words, for a magic caster. So what would you do about it?" Nigun questioningly asked Ainz, as he still didn't know the fact he was an undead.

Gazef saw this as a threat, but Ainz answered.

"Offer your life to me without resistance. If you do so there will be no pain." Ainz said as stretched out his arm with is palm open as he said those words.

He then cleched his palm "However if you refuse... you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness." Ainz said surprising Gazef more, as he thought of what kind of possibilities that Ainz would do to them.

Nigun has enough of this, as he ordered his men "Have the angels attack." Nigun ordered, as the angels began to charged at Ainz in full speed.

Gazef wanted to warn Ainz as the angels began closing in on him, but stopped as he realizes that Ainz got this under his control.

Then the two angels impaled him through the chest.

Nigun saw this and said "How pathetic. This is what happens when you make stupid bluffs." Nigun said before his widened in shock as the angels that were supposed to impale Ainz, as they struggled to break free from Ainz's grip from their heads.

"Didn't I tell you. " Offer your lives to me without resistance." Don't you know its important to listen to the warnings of others?" Ainz said, as one of magic casters said out loud "Impossible." the other cried out "It must be a trick." as they saw the impossible before them.

"[High Tier Physical Nullification] is a passive skill that completely nullifies the physical attacks of low- leveled weapons and monsters." Ainz said, as Nigun looked at shock at the scene beheld him.

Ainz then slammed the angels into the ground with a loud boom as it impacted, greatly damaging them as they immediately disintegrated into yellow snow-like particles.

"I wanted to know, why you all can use the same magic and summons from Yggdrasil... but I'll put that aside for now." Ainz said, as he sees the Sunlight Scripture's reaction of him destroying angels with one blow.

Nigun could feel his sweat dripping from his forehead, as shock plastered on his face.

Gazef saw this and shocked as well, he fought the same angels awhile back, their strength made Gazef struggled before, but now Ainz was making them looked like weaklings compared to him.

But he had one thought that formed inside his head 'What is Yggdrasil that Sir Gown is talking about?' Gazef questioned himself in his thought as he thought about the word "Yggdrasil".

Gazef shook his head as he would ask Ainz about Yggdrasil later, as he heard Ainz voice resuming the battle.

"Now then, its my turn, here I come! This is a massacre." Ainz said as his voice turned serious as he looked at the Sunlight Scripture with his eye dots glowing brightly red.

Greatly unnerved by Ainz, Nigun called to his men "Have all the angels attack to once! Hurry!" Nigun ordered his men to attack and give no space for Ainz to move freely.

The angels surrounded Ainz as they prepared to charge at him.

As the angels charged at Ainz, he released his skill to counter the angels assault.

"[Negative Burst]!" Ainz called out his skill, as a dome of negative energy bursted out of Ainz as it collided the angels, destroying them in one go, as it released a strong gust of wind in its wake.

Both Gazef and Nigun looked at the skill, as shock evident in their faces as they were shown how powerful Ainz really is.

"Wha--!? Impossible... " Nigun stuttered out as his men cried out "wha--!" another shouted "M-monster!"

Greatly unnerved Nigun's men started casting spells against Ainz.

"[Holy Ray]!"

"[Poison]!"

"[Shockwave]!"

"[Shockwave]!"

"[Fire Rain]!"

"[Confusion]!"

"[Charge of Stalagmite]!"

"[Open Wound]!"

"[Blindness]!"

"[Word of Curse]!"

Spell after spell, Ainz felt absolutely nothing as the spells hit him and no damage has been made so far.

After observing the spells that were used against him he finally said "As I thought, these are spells from Yggdrasil." Ainz said, as a spell exploded in smoke still dealing no damage.

"Who taught you that magic!?" Ainz demanded wanting to know who taught them [Tier Magic System] from Yggdrasil.

Completely unnerved by Ainz, one of Nigun's men used a slingshot gun at Ainz, Nigun saw this and decided to watch, as to see what kind of effect it would be to Ainz as it hit him.

Then Ainz did the unexpected, as he caught the sling bullet between his index and middle finger before It could hit him in the face.

"Did you really think a mere pebble such as this can harm me? How pathetic." Ainz said as he crushed the bullet and turning it to dust, shocking the Sunlight Scripture to a high degree.

Gazef and his men also saw this, being a spectator of this battle Gazef couldn't help but think out loud "Who exactly are you, Sir Gown?" Gazef thought out loud as a voice answered behind them.

"For he is my Lord, and the Great Lord of Death himself, Ainz Ooal Gown." Gazef looked at his back and saw the Death Knight calmly walking towards them.

He and his men saw him as they prepared their weapons at him, Gazef then questioned "Who are you and why are you here!?" Gazef questioned as why the destroyer of armies would be here out of all place.

The Death Knight calmly answered to Gazef "I was sent here by my Lord, Ainz Ooal Gown, to protect you if any enemy attack reached at this distance." The Death Knight said his voice still neutral as he told them his reason.

Gazef's expression seemed to softened up, but stayed alert as he questioned him again "Then sir Gown sent you here? Are you one of his servants?" Gazef questioned, the Death Knight then answered

"Yes, I am but a lowly servant of my Lord, whose power far exceeds the imagination of men and a power I cannot achieve." The Death Knight answered Gazef, before whispers could be heard as Gazef's men as they taught that Ainz was the God of Death walking on this Earth once more.

Befire they could continue with their thoughts the Death Knight called out "Silence, the battle is about to resume." The Death Knight calmly called out, as it brought out Gazef's men of their thoughts as they see the battle is about to resume.

After seeing Ainz caught the bullet he looked at his own summoned angel "Principality of Observation! Attack!" Nigun ordered the angel as moved forward, while materialising a mace-like weapon.

Once the angel was near Ainz, the angel swung its weapon at Ainz head expecting for him to block.

But it didn't go according to plan, as Ainz took the blow head on without a scratch.

"Oh? Its that all? how disappointing." Ainz said as he pointed his finger and casted spell.

"[Hell Flame]." Ainz called out his spell emotionlessly as a small black flame launch out slowly at the angel.

Seeing something so small makes you think its pathetic.

However when the black flame touched the angel, the said flame was suddenly erupted at the angels body and was burned until it disappeared.

Upon seeing this, one of Nigun's thought out loud "One... hit?" He said in a shocked tone.

Nigun then shouted at Ainz "That's impossible! There's no way a high level angel could be destroyed in one spell!" Nigun shouted at the impossiblity became the possiblity as he saw Ainz destroyed the angel with only one spell.

Not only that, with Niguns [Innate Talent, he can boost the stats of every creature he summoned stronger than the average summoned creature of its level.

Out of fear, Nigun's men cried out "Captain Nigun! What should we do?" One of his men asked his captain fear evident in his voice.

Nigun then remembered something, that the head priest gave him as fail-safe item before he left for his mission.

Nigun took out a crystal inside his clothes and raised it to the air "We will summon the highest level angel!" Nigun said, as his men awed at him and their morale started to bolster.

Ainz saw the crystal started something remembered back in Yggdrasil.

"Thats... a sealing crystal!" Ainz look at the crystal as it started glowing brightly "So they even have Yggdrasil's items." Ainz thought as he remembered how the sealing crystal works.

The sealing crystal is an item that can seal magic and summoned creatures from 1st - 10th tier magic inside the crystal and can use in emergencies when your surrounded and low on options on how to deal with your opponents.

'If the creature sealed in that crystal is a Seraphim class angel or something like special creature native in this world.' Ainz thought about the possibilities what's inside in that crystal.

Normally he would run away if this happens, however ever since he saw his level,stats, and abilities he wanted to see how strong he became.

'This should be fun.' Ainz thought as he inwardly smirked at the idea of fighting a level 100 creature in his currently high level.

"Behold, the shining form of the highest angels! Dominion of Authority!" Nigun cried out as he ceremoniously destroyed the crystal as the angel was summoned.

 **(A:N you already know how Dominion of Authority looks like so I'm going to skip the description.)**

Nigun and his men can feel the holy aura of Dominion of Authority's being, their morale began to soar higher, as they can feel that they can win this battle.

Gazef and his men saw this as well, Gazef began to fear what would happen to Ainz as he his an undead and he is weak against holy weapons and spells.

"This angel is your strongest trump card?" Ainz asked in a shock tone, as he saw the angel.

"Yes that's right! I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item to you." Nigun said while smirking to the highest degree his can muster.

Ainz then facepalmed as he said "I'm speechless." Ainz said as he paused a bit before he continued "This is stupid." The Overlord said out loud.

"What!?" Both Gazef and Nigun cried out at what Ainz had said about the angel.

"I was on guard against such child's play, oh how embarassing." Ainz said, as he shocked both Gazef and Nigun to the core, at what he had said.

"Child's play? What are you saying?" Nigun gulped as he continued "I-it can't be... its impossible, in front of an existance which mankind cannot defeat... you're bluffing!" Nigun shouted as he looked at the angel.

"Use [Holy Smite]!" Nigun ordered as the angel was charging its spell.

"This is the 7th tier magic that no man go against, taste the power that annihilates demons, the Judgment of God!" Nigun cried out as the angel finished charging its spell out and launch it at Ainz as it hit him.

"Sir Gown!" Gazef cried out as he is worried about Ainz's condition, before he was stopped by the Death Knight.

The Death Knight then said "No need to fear Stronoff, my Lord is fine." The Death Knight told Gazef calmly, before Gazef questioned him "How can you be so sure? the undead is weak against [Holy Magic] and is a also 7th tier spell, a level which mankind cannot attain." Gazef as he pointed at the facts.

The Death Knight answered surprising Gazef as it calmly said "Because I trust my Lord, I didn't call him the Great Lord of Death for nothing, if my Lord was defeated by a mere 7th tier spell." The Death Knight said as he pointed at the battlefield "Look."

Gazef looked and saw Ainz laughing sinisterly.

Nigun also saw this, as shock and sweat returned to his face.

Ainz still laughed sinisterly as he said "So this what it feels like to take damage! This is pain!" Ainz said as he finisihed laughing as a darj chuckle escaped his now open skeletal jaw.

That was when Nigun finally noticed that the mask he thought was fake undead face, was indeed a real undead face.

Suddenly one of Nigun's shouted "Ah! An undead!" the other "How's it possible for an undead to survive that!" and similar cries were made in the battlefield.

Gazef and his men was also in the same shock as the Sunlight Scripture.

Gazef then remembered what the Death Knight said about Ainz.

"The Great Lord of Death." Gazef felt those words fell out of his mouth, as his men also heard him saying that.

Nigun can be seen sweating like a broken dam as he saw Ainz standing there looking fine as if he was never hit by the Dominion of Authority's spell.

"Now then." Everyone heard him saying "Maybe I should finish this quickly then." Ainz said before he looked at Gazef.

"Head Warrior." Ainz called to Gazef, and Gazef heard him calling to him.

"What is it sir Gown?" Gazef asked Ainz nervously, not knowing what he should do.

"I saw you fighting angels before I arrived here and saw you cut six angels saying, what was it? [Six Fold Slash of Light] Am I correct Head Warrior." Ainz asked Gazef about his technique he used against the angels awhile back.

Gazef could only looked at him and replied "Yes what you said is true. I used a [Martial Art] that can use to cut opponents with six slashes made of light." Gazef said, unsure if he just told him valuable piece of information.

"Hmmm interesting." Gazef heard him saying that, Ainz then continued "Then have you heard an attack that can have nine-thousand slashes made of light?" Ainz asked Gazef.

Gazef in turn said "What?!" Gazef shouted, sounding confused on what had Ainz said.

"I see." He heard him say "Now then let me show you something." Ainz said as he silently casted [Create Greater Item] as a katana materializes in his right hand.

Nigun saw this as an oppurtunity as he ordered the angel to use holy smite again.

But it was too late, Nigun heard Ainz say "Its my turn now! Know despair." Ainz said menacingly as he jumped into the air with a katana on his side.

"[ _9 Sen-Bai no Hikari Surasshu: Kei Rendingurūru_ ]!" Ainz called out his technique as multiple slashes are then heard as Ainz landed on the ground.

Nobody moved a single inch including the Death Knight as well as the angel.

No one knew what kind of technique Ainz had use, as they couldn't understand, what kind of language he had used as well.

Then the angel suddenly filled with nine-thousand slash marks made of light, thus destroying the angel in the process as it disappeared in yellow snow-like particles.

Gazef and Nigun with their men only looked at each other, as shock has plastered amongst their face as they saw something unbelievable today.

"A power surpasses that of demons." Nigun said, then he demanded at Ainz "Who in the world are you?" Nigun said as he looked at Ainz.

The Overlord answered "Ainz Ooal Gown. In the past there was no one who did not know this name." Ainz said as he told his answer

Everyone felt a sudden chill in their spines at what Ainz said about his name.

Then suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass as they looked up to the sky.

There was a crack, then suddenly it disappeared.

"What was that?" Gazef and Nigun with their confused on what had happened

Looking at everyone's sudden confusion, Ainz then explain.

"It seems someone was watching us from afar, using [Scrying Magic, my counter-detecting barrier activated so they haven't seen anything much."Ainz explained to them, as they understood what he was saying.

Nigun was still in shock and said "My country was watching me?" Nigun questioned himself why his own countrymen was watching him.

"Enough playing around." Ainz said as everyone looked at him, then he continued "I know that you are ordered by your Head Priest to kill the Head Warrior, so in light about that I shall spare you."

Nigun was surprised then he asked "Spare us what do you mean by that?" He questioned Ainz what may be his plans for sparing his own enemy.

Gazef and also his men wondered as well, before Ainz answered.

"To know more of what has happened in this world." Ainz said.

To be Continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope ya like this chapter and review this fic to give more ideas and modification of my story and how should I change it.**

 **And also sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Translation:**

 ** _9 Sen-Bai no Hikari Surasshu_** ** _: Kei Rendingurūru -_ Nine thousand fold slash of light: light rending rule**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	8. Aftermath Questions and Answers

Chapter 8 Aftermath. Questions and Answers.

After hearing Ainz's answer, both Gazef and Nigun with their men, as they begun processing their brains as they try to understand what he had meant.

Both Gazef and Nigun had similar thoughts of this as well, racking their brains as to process what Ainz had meant.

To Nigun his thoughts were 'To know what has happened in this world. What did he mean by that?' Nigun thought as he began looking for answers to answer Ainz.

For Gazef, he began to think that the word Yggdrasil is related in this matter, as he remembered that Ainz had said during the fight with the Sunlight Scripture.

After what it seems to be an eternity. Ainz finally spoke releasing everyone from their thoughts to listen what he was about say.

"It seems that you're taking too long." Ainz said before he continued "Then let me rephrase on what I had said. I need to know what has happened in this world, before I arrived here that is." Ainz finished, as he looked around and saw they were whispering to each other

Nigun looked at Ainz and asked "What do you mean by that?" Nigun questioned Ainz, as he actually doesn't know what he had meant.

Gazef as well didn't know what to say but stayed silent as Ainz began to answer.

"Actually its simple, I've been around here for a little while and what I've found out that you're using magic and items from Yggdrasil." Ainz answered to them and then continued "So begs the question. Who in the world taught you that?" Ainz questioned Nigun as he glared at him with his eye dots glowing brightly red.

Nigun looked at Ainz, fear began to rise up in him, as he saw Ainz's eye dots glowing brightly at him.

Nigun answered to Ainz "The Six Great Gods that has brought salvation to this world 600 years ago, taught us their magic." Nigun answered, as he felt the pressure began to build up, as a black aura began to rise from Ainz.

"Then who are the Six Great Gods that you've mentioned?" Ainz questioned Nigun, as he unconciously activated his skill [Despair Aura I] began to spread fear around him.

Everyone can feel the pressure and fear the same way Nigun felt towards Ainz including Gazef and his men.

Gazef felt the fear that Ainz produced as his men began to quiver in fright as they felt the Overlord's aura washing over them.

"Their names are highly classified by the Six Cardinals, only they know their names." Nigun answered, his voice heavy because of the pressure and fear Ainz had produced.

Wanting to test him he asked a rather, unexpected question.

"Next question do you know what a Player is?" Ainz questioned to Nigun, wanting to know if they are from Yggdrasil or not.

Nigun answered as shock evident in his voice "How do you about that!? Only the High Priest and a few selected people knew what a Player is." Nigun said as he doesn't know that it triggered Ainz answer to his theory that the Six Great Gods were players that are sent in this world.

'I see.' Ainz quietly said as he thought for more questions before he realized that he let out his skill as he saw the sweating faces of both Gazef and Nigun with their men.

'Crap I must've released it when I asked him that question.' Ainz thought as he tried to deactivate his skill as the pressure and fear he produced began to disappear.

Gazef,Nigun and their men began to feel the pressure and fear disappearing as they stood up confused on what had made it disappeared so suddenly.

"I'm sorry about that." Ainz started to say attracting everyone's towards him "I've accidentally activated one of my abilities, that involves creating and increasing fear around me 10 times the normal amount it should've been, but thats okay I've already deactivated it, so you should be fine by now." Ainz explained to them, as they only looked at Ainz in shock at what he had said, not only that, it greatly increase their fear towards him as he has complete control of his abilities, at the thought of that, greatly disturbed them.

To Nigun his view of Ainz as a being on par of the Six Great Gods greatly changed as Ainz explained that he has complete control of his powers shattering his view of him being on par of the Six Great Gods.

Gazef as well, has similar thoughts as Nigun but then he remembered how Ainz healed his wounds.

"Sir Gown." Gazef called out to Ainz as he asked him a question "What kind of spell did you use to heal me and my men? I never experienced such powerful healing magic before in my time as Head Warrior of the kingdom." Ainz looked at him gaining attention everyone around him.

Ainz answered "Umu, I just used a 6th tier healing spell called [Heal] its quite a simple spell that you should know quickly." Ainz told Gazef casually as if it was simple as that.

Everyone's ears fell deaf, did they heard him right? Using 6th tier is supposedly be in the realm of legends and heroes there's no way he could cast that spell, coudn't he?

Then Ainz continued "I was planning on using the 9th tier healing spell called [Regenerate] on healing your wounds, but it seems that's unnecessary as you can be cured easily with 3rd tier magic, but it might take a bit of time to do so." Ainz finally finished as he saw everyone around him having paled faces.

Ainz looked around and saw they have same paled faces he then asked "Umm is there something wrong?" Ainz asked, as they kept looking at him with pale faces.

Gazef then answered to Ainz "No there's nothing wrong sir Gown, its just shocking to say the least." Gazef said his voice carrying mixtures of shock and unbelief at what he heard Ainz said.

After hearing that Ainz grunted an "Umu." as he suspects something wrong but he ignored it in the end.

Ainz then looked at Nigun who was at the same state as the others also has a pale look on his face and was stunned enough not to notice Ainz was looking at him.

Ainz then walked towards Nigun (who was still stunned) and began closing the distance between them.

Nigun's men couldn't move as they were the same state as their captain.

After Ainz was close enough to Nigun he began to move his bony hands in waving form in front of Nigun, as he wanted to see if Nigun's brain was still functional.

After doing this for a few minutes, Ainz then let out a breathless sigh, as he knew he was the cause of Nigun's current predicament.

He then thought if an idea that might work.

He clapped his hands, so loud that it brought out Nigun and his men back to their senses.

After Nigun was brought back to his senses, he then produced a loud surprised shriek, as he saw Ainz was in front of him in such a close distance between them.

Looking at his achievment Ainz then let out an amused chuckle as he said "Well that did the trick." Ainz looked at Sunlight Scripture's reaction of him being so close to their captain.

Nigun being able to recompose his position as he asked Ainz "What do you want?" Nigun asked him in a surprised and shock tone.

Ainz answered "Simple, become my subordinates and live. Refuse and you and your men will be taken custody by the Head Warrior." Ainz said as he looked at Gazef "If thats okay for you, Stronoff?" Ainz asked Gazef if its okay for him to have the Sunlight Scripture for himself.

Gazef nodded and answered "Yes of course sir Gown, but I'll be only taking their captain, as evidence the Slane Theocracy is targetting me and for proof that the nobles are using any means of disposing me discreetly." Gazef said as he told Ainz his condition of agreement.

Ainz then replied "Very well Stronoff, if you insist I shall gladly do so." Ainz said as he looked at Nigun beside him.

Nigun is seen sweating as he tried to convince Ainz "W-w-w-wait a second!" Nigun stammered "Sir Ainz Ooal Gown, no, Lord! I can be of use for you, but please do not let me be taken away I beg of you." Nigun pleaded as he doesn't want to be taken by the man he was sent to kill.

Ainz then let out a dark chuckle as he said to Nigun "Oh is that so? How unfortunate, however you should've considered my offer earlier before you gave the order to attack me." Ainz said making Nigun shake in fear.

"You, you can't do this." Nigun said quietly so quietly only Ainz can hear him.

The Overlord replied "Yes I can, and also your men will be working under me from now on." Ainz said as he casted a spell on Nigun.

"[Sleep]." Ainz casted his spell on Nigun as he fell unconciousness on his knees.

Ainz then carried Nigun in his left side and began walking away from Nigun's men.

Before Ainz could get far, he then remembered something.

'Ah yes, maybe I should do it now.' Ainz thought as he casted a spell on the now defunct Sunlight Scripture as the emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown began engraving by the side of their necks the same thing happen when he made the knights his followers.

Ainz now subordinate Magic Casters began looking at the side of their necks as they saw emblem engraved on their skins.

"Those emblems engraven on your necks are proof that I made you as my subordinates, don't ever forget that." Ainz told them while walking towards Gazef and his men.

After reaching his intended destination, Ainz then called out to Gazef "Head Warrior." Ainz called out as he waved at Gazef.

Gazef replied to Ainz "Sir Gown, I see you have the enemy commander on your side." Gazef said jokingly at Ainz, as he saw Nigun being carried in Ainz side, like he was some sort of luggage.

Ainz only chuckled at the joke before Gazef ordered one of his men to retrieve Nigun.

As the soldier went near the Overlord he looked at him uncertainty evident on his face as he thought how scary Ainz is, Ainz looked at him and nodded as he gave Nigun to the soldier and the said soldier looked at Ainz, and he then took Nigun and carried him on his shoulder and walked away.

Gazef ordered his men to return to the village alongside Ainz's new subordinate Magic Casters while ordering the Death Knight to inform the knights that the defunct Sunlight Scripture will become their new comrades.

After they went to the village, both Ainz and Gazef were alone in the field.

They then gaze at starry sky, Ainz looked at it in amazement as he never saw the sky so clear.

'Ah Blue Planet I wish you could see this with me.' Ainz thought, as images of his comrades began appearing in front of him, though not real he could feel their presence as if they are with him.

Gazef saw Ainz looking at the sky and asked "Is there something wrong sir Gown?" Gazef asked as he saw Ainz staring into space.

Ainz answered "No its nothing, I'm just remembering the time that I'm with my comrades." The Overlord said, then Gazef asked him.

"Comrades, sir Gown?" Gazef asked clearly confused as how an undead like him, having comrades the same as humans.

Ainz chuckled as he answered "Yes comrades, people who I can trust the most and people who can talk freely about random things to each other." Ainz said as he still remembers the time when their still together playing, chatting, and PKing other players.

"Those were fun times." Ainz said, unknowingly thought out loud, as Gazef heard him clearly.

Gazef looked at him and said "Oh, I'm sorry sir Gown I might have brought out some bad memories." Gazef apologized to Ainz as he made a respectful bow.

Ainz looked at him and said "Oh, don't worry Head Warrior, I'm no need to think about it." Ainz said, Gazef looked at him before he stood up straight.

"Where are they now?" Gazef asked, Ainz looked at the sky once more.

"I wish I knew Stronoff, I wish I knew." Ainz said in a solemn tone, wanting to know, if they went with him in this world.

Gazef asked another question this time rather unexpected "Are they from what you call Yggdrasil?" Gazef asked, surprising Ainz.

"How do you know that!?" The Overlord exclaimed in a surprise tone as he asked the Head Warrior.

Gazef answered "I heard you saying that during the fight with the scripture, judging from your reaction it must be true." Gazef said, Ainz looked at him, completely surprised how he knew so quickly.

'He's surprisingly good, no wonder the nobles he mentioned wanted to kill him.' Ainz thought, as he quickly recomposed himself.

"It is as you say Head Warrior, I'm surprised that you can learn so quickly, especially what you have heard so far." Ainz said as he heard Gazef chuckled a bit.

"It is true sir Gown, I'm very sure that's the reason why the nobles are targetting me." Gazef joked about it as he chuckled.

Ainz also chuckled before replying "Yeah I thought so too." Ainz said before he continued "To answer your question earlier. Yes they're from Yggdrasil, a land, no, a world far beyond here." Ainz said as Gazef looked at Ainz in amazement.

"I see, you have interesting comrades to have with, haven't you? Sir Gown." Gazef said with a smile on his face.

Ainz looked at him and smiled, although his skeletal features didn't show it, the atmosphere around him felt warmer somehow.

"You should go to the village first Head Warrior I'm sure your men are worried about you, I'll meet you there later." Ainz said, wanting to be alone for awhile.

Gazef asked Ainz "Are you sure sir Gown?" Gazef asked Ainz unsure if he needs company.

Ainz nodded "Yes I'm sure Head Warrior, you should go now, your men could be waiting for you right now." Ainz said as Gazef nodded as he started walking back to the village leaving Ainz in the field.

'Comrades huh?' Ainz thought as he stared at the stars glittering in a clear, cloudless sky night.

'I need a purpose, a cause for my actions, I don't want to antagonize some players here. If possible my comrades should be here with me in this world.' The Overlord thought as he looks through every probability that it would happen.

He then let out a breathless sigh as he looked at the sky once more.

'Ah, I wish it would be like the good days again.' Ainz said quietly to himself as he resumed letting his thoughts out.

He never knew that the world around him, will start to change to a new time and a new era, as his actions will sent ripples throughout the New World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope ya like it be sure to press the fav button and review before you leave.**

 **gabrielchiong11.**


	9. Unexpected Encounter Explanation

Chapter 9 Unexpected Encounter. Explanation and Farewell

Gazing at the New World's clear night sky. Suzuki Satoru AKA Ainz, was thinking of todays events that escalated through strange means.

First of all, he can create spells and use them in a complete diverse ways. [Instant Teleportation] is a spell that he thought would teleport him or an object anywhere instantly. In theory, might be faster than the spell [Greater Teleportation] in terms of travelling speed and combat uses during in a possible one-on-one PvP battle or in a raid ambush.

And it succeeded without accident, when he tested out the spell as he saved the Emmot sisters.

Second is the upgraded intelligence of the Death Knight. While it may seem cool, he thought it would be terrifying if any summons he made, might have an upgraded intelligence and might as well be dangerous, when he thought about the probability that the creatures he summon would rebel against him, as they have the will to do so.

However, those thoughts were thrown out of the window, as the Death Knight he summoned has shown deep loyalty to Ainz, when he performed his orders like any summoned creatures would do to obey their summoners will just like in Yggdrasil.

Third is the {Wisdoms}. He thought that the {Wisdoms} he read were just an addition to increase his survivability chances when facing odds stack against him.

However like the Death Knight. Its uses were completely unexpected when the {Light Wisdom} skill lore showed him its true abilities to see and make people see the souls of deceased loved ones as a final farewell or probably much more where it came from.

The Overlord theorised that the {Wisdoms} he gained might have a secret ability he doesn't know about and would continue to surprise him as he continued his journey in the New World at this rate.

Fourth is the existence of [Tier Magic]. While it may be true that the possibility of players went to this world with him during the final days of Yggdrasil, but on a complete time gap.

He found out that the Six Great Gods appeared 600 YEARS AGO! a time gap between them and Ainz would astronomically trigger the answer to one of the many questions that Players were scattered around the world in random timelines, unknowingly if other Players exists and went with him at the same timeline or rather closer to his arrival.

"It seems unbelievable and true at the same time. Its frustrating." The Overlord stated as he thought more and more.

Ainz rubbed his nonexistent stomach feeling tired at his current situation.

Fifth and last of all is how he acted.

Its quite strange to be honest, he seemed to be calm during talks and more intelligent, and more wiser than he originally thought.

He somehow sees the flow of the battle and how it ended. Its like predicting the future where he would win in any situation possible and make his foes in unwinnable odds.

Not to mention the insane amount of luck he has. Its like everywhere he goes events would happen where he would find valuable information on the spot and use it to his own advantage.

"Haa~ I seem to be like a different person each time I interacted with the locals and it feels so natural." Ainz thought out loud at todays events.

'There might be a possibilty that there's another being like me who is cold and apaphetic towards the locals here. I must be careful if such a being existed here.' The Overlord thought as he talked to himself. Unexpectedly a voice is suddenly heard.

"You should be." A voice told him, its tone cold and emotionless, as if Death has arrived.

Alarmed, The Overlord took a stance, preparing spells needed to retaliate if an attack is made to strike him from somewhere.

The voice is then heard again "It seems that your prepared to fight. As expected of a person who has seen much battle." The Voice stated in an amused tone.

Ainz tensed as he scanned his surroundings to find where voice originated from, while also cursing at his carelessness.

'Who was that? A Player this soon? I need to be careful, this might be a hostile encounter." Ainz thought preparing to attack if needed.

After scanning his surroundings with magic, he couldn't find the source, as his magic scanner detected no one around the nearest vicinity.

Unconvinced he then tried again. The results were still the same nothing was found.

"It seems you're confused? Here let me help you." The voice said.

Ainz then felt his surroundings began to change as the world around him turn black as dark as the darkest of nights.

A second later he was suddenly standing in an deserted wilderness.

The air around him felt dead, as if death has spreaded to the air.

The land was nothing but made of sand with withered trees as well as the occasional tumble weeds being blown by the wind.

This gave Ainz a thought to his surroundings.

"Where in the world am I?" Ainz queried to himself, while looking at the land in front of him.

Before his thoughts could get any further, he was greeted by the same voice he was sent from.

"Welcome Ainz Ooal Gown, to the land of Desolation." Ainz looked behind him as he heard the source of the voice came from.

He saw an undead, more specifically a Overlord.

He has the same pearly white bones as Ainz and equal height. He is wearing a white robe that strangely reminded Ainz of a certain game called *ss*ss*n's Cr*d, but without the hood.

"Who are you? and what purposes you brought me here?" Ainz questioned the Overlord before him.

The white robed Overlord chuckled "My name is not of importance, but you can call me Death if you would." Ainz can feel the irony behind those words he had said

The now called Death continued "As for why I brought here? Its because I just wanted to talk with you" Death said surprising Ainz to a degree.

"Talk with you? What do you mean by that?" Ainz queried as he raised his guard up, not wanting to be attacked unprepared.

"Because it feels lonely with no one to talk to. Don't you agree?" Death simply stated.

Ainz looked at Death before he replied "Yeah, I agree with you. It feels lonely without anyone around here." The black robed Overlord said before he continued "However that doesn't change the question. What do you want from me?" Ainz queried while staring at Death.

Death chuckled once more, while touching his bony chin as he said "It seems you're much smarter than most Overlords came here before." Death said as he looked at Ainz before he continued "Very well. The reason I brought you here, is to tell you of your new abilities." Death finished while still looking at Ainz.

Ainz blinked his nonexistent eyes as he asked "My new abilities?" Ainz asked confusedly he doesn't recall any new abilities other than.

Then he realized 'Could it be.' Ainz thought 'It might be possible, there might be a reason for him to transport me in this dimension, other than the fact he wanted to tell me what my abilities are.' The blacked robed Overlord pondered

He then asked Death "Do you mean the {Wisdoms} are my new abilities then?" Ainz asked before Death walked forward to Ainz.

Death answered "Yes. But not at the same time Ainz." Death said confusing Ainz at what he had said.

"Then what are my new abilities then?" Ainz queried at Death, who stopped when he was near enough to Ainz.

Death looked at Ainz then answered "You should know by now." Death said and then he shrugged "Oh well, let me show you something." Death then casted a spell.

"[Perfect Image]." Death called out his spell as a image of a globe is then produced.

"This globe here, represents the world you are transported to." Death explained while creating another image but this time a word called Yggdrasil

"Yggdrasil here is a seperate dimension from the world your transported. While it may seem skeptical it actually relates to you and other players." Death explained, before Ainz asked a question.

"How is that related to my abilities? Is there any reasons you want to tell me this?" Ainz questioned Death.

Death looked at Ainz, while his skull face impossibly turned into a smirk.

This shocked Ainz. 'How is his face doing that!?' and other similar questions formed inside his skeletal head, before it was interrupted by Death who said.

"Good question. Why I'm telling you this? Because it involves you and other players." Death said as he pointed his finger at Ainz.

Ainz let out a confused "Eh?" as he still doesn't know what is he talking about.

Death continued, the smirk is still plastered in his face "Players are sent to this world--" as he pointed the globe "\--As they have a feeling of incompleteness and unaccomplishment back in the golden days of Yggdrasil. They are transported, in hopes to relieve and revive back to their former selves as an adventrous people who wants to explore the unknown." Death explained his voice carried a hint of nostalgia while he spoke.

Then he continued in a solemn tone, with his face turn from a smirk to a frown "However. Things doesn't go as planned, other players who are affected by their character backstory began to change in personality, turning them into either villanous or self-righteous idiots who wants to rule the world they are transported to." Death said as Ainz could feel the anger and resentment in his words.

"They change the world multiple times, nobody even remembered what was the world like before players came in. Hell they didn't even care what was like before, as the said players destroyed the records which contains their history and culture and even killed the Gods that was SUPPOSED to suppress them!" Death ranted before a green light enveloped him, thus calming him down.

"However it will all change. And I need you to do the job." Death said as he pointed at Ainz with a smile on his skeletal face.

Ainz undead jaw dropped at the shocking revelation and said "Why me? Are there anyone who is much more capability than me?" Ainz questioned at Death, as he doesn't want to involve some sort of divine war between him and some players.

Death chuckled at Ainz as he said "No. You are the only capable person in this entire damn universe who can do this job for several reasons." Death said as he raised his hand.

He raised his index finger"First of all, you only act on logic rather on emotion, unlike other players who always do the latter."

He raised his middle finger "Second, is that your well experienced in PKing and PKKing players back in Yggdrasil. Am I correct?" Death asked Ainz.

Ainz nodded as it mostly true on what he had said.

Death raised his third finger "Third, is that you're an undead, the number 1 race on every players sh*tlist in Yggdrasil." Death said as Ainz only sweatdropped as it most likely true back in Yggdrasil.

Death raised his fourth finger "Fourth, is because you're unpredictable, why? Because of your undead Overlord class which is regarded as one of the wisest and oldest race in Yggdrasil, and also with your ultimate poker face, which is your skull head." Death said, as Ainz only facepalmed at the fourth reason Death made.

Death raised his fifth and final finger "Fifth and last of all, is that you are well aware of every abilities, items and classes Yggdrasil. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to tell you of your abilities." Death said reminding Ainz at his question.

"Do tell? I was waiting for it right now." Ainz said as he made it with an epic tone.

Death smirked as he said "Very well. Do you recall the Gods that I've mentioned?" Death asked Ainz, who only nodded.

"The Gods left an important fail-safe plan, should they die fighting players in order to suppress them." Death explained to Ainz then continued "And that plan is to give their powers to a player who thinks differently than other players."

After pondering for a while Ainz answered "And that player is me. Right?" Ainz said while Death chuckled.

"That is correct Ainz, and the abilities I've mention is your increase of level, stats, skill, and last of all the {Wisdoms} and the said wisdoms are the Gods ultimate fail-safe plan if the player reached this conditions. Which I've already mentioned as your reason." Death said, Ainz looked at Death, as he realized the reasons Death said are the conditions.

Ainz facepalmed at himself, at the realization that the reasons are the conditions itself.

"Then are you done? I'm sure there're still more to come I suppose?" Ainz questioned at Death, as the wind started to blow hard, as both of their robes started to flutter.

"Actually there is more, however I won't give it to you now as there, might be grave consequences in the future ( **A:N I mean you Fanfic criticizers.)** as well as possible spies working for players. But I will give you this for compensating the lack of equipment I have to give." Death said as he gave a robe similar to Death wore, but with a hood and black in color.

Ainz stared at the clothing for a while before accepting it with a "Thank you." to Death.

"This should help you in the near future Ainz, It can be handy at in time of need." Death said as he started to power up.

"What are you doing?" Ainz asked Death.

"I'm building up a portal to help you leave this place. I'm the only one who has the authority to make someone enter and leave this land." Death explained to Ainz as a portal started to appear.

"You should go now Ainz, the portal should be enough to return you to the field where you left." Death said before he continued "Naturally I can return you back as the same way you came here. But where's the fun in that." Death told Ainz in an amused tone.

"I see." Ainz said as he skeptically looked at Death 'He must be lonely as hell, if he did the same thing to me to transport from here to there.' Ainz thought as he walked towards the portal.

Before he could step inside the portal Death called out to Ainz.

"Before you leave Ainz Ooal Gown, can you tell me your name? I mean your real name, as players have the tendency to use their usernames as their name." Death asked Ainz, while The black robed Overlord looked at Death.

'Well it might be a trap. However I can sense he has genuine reason for this. Oh well.' Ainz then looked at him and said.

"My name is Suzuki Satoru, nice to meet you Death." Ainz told his name as he made a respectful bow a Japanese ettiquite if you would.

Death then replied at Ainz "Please call me _Shi_ _. Satoru Suzuki-san._ " The now called Shi, made a respectful bow at Ainz.

Ainz chuckled 'Death, how ironic.' Ainz thought, before he stepped inside the portal and disappeared without a trace.

After Ainz left Shi looked at the Land of Desolation's dark sky.

'You will do great things Ainz. I hope your actions will change the view of the New World's inhabitants.' Shi thought as he left the spot where Ainz have left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carne Village (Time: Morning Dawn.)

After Ainz left the Land of Desolation. Time hasn't changed one bit even after a hour staying at the Land of Desolation, just in time where Gazef asked Ainz where he's been.

Ainz answered at Gazef saying "I went to take a quick stroll." Ainz simply said and both of them returned at Carne Village.

Its already at Dawn as a group of people standing in front of Carne Village's path

We see Ainz with his new subordinate Knights and Magic Casters including the Death Knight standing in front of Carne Village to say farewell to Gazef and his men, for a safe journey.

"Thank you sir Gown, without you we might never see the next day." Gazef said thanking Ainz for the support he has for the village and his men.

Ainz replied to Gazef "There's no need for that Head Warrior. I'm sure there might people other than me who can help in those in need." Ainz said, before walking towards Gazef.

Ainz then use [Create Greater Magic Item] as a katana materialised in front of Ainz along with its sheathe.

"Here Head Warrior, a gift from me to you." Ainz said as he handed the katana to Gazef.

Gazef looked at the katana and asked "Whats this sir Gown? A gift from such as you?" Gazef asked Ainz who only chuckled.

Ainz answered "Lets say if you're in trouble and your blade has been snapped you should use it as a last resort if your out of options." Ainz said as he gave the katana to Gazef.

"I see. I will gladly accept it sir Gown." Gazef said as he grabbed the feeling the lightness of the blade and power coursing from it. ( **A:N Don't know its true or not. But just go with it.)**

"Farewell sir Gown I hope we meet again someday." Gazef said as he rode onto his horse.

"Farewell Head Warrior hope you have a safe." Ainz said as Gazef left with his men leaving in a cloud of dust.

"Now then time to get to work boys, I don't want you people be so weak. From now on I will train you until you're strong enough to beat a Death Knight understood." Ainz said as his subordinate Knights and Magic Casters called out a "Yes sir!" not knowing what will be its training program.

"Good let's start now." Ainz declared to his subordinates as his red eye dots to glow brightly as imaginary flames made Ainz look like he was about to kill someone.

After 1 month everything started to change as his actions started to spread throughout the New World as the Dark Warrior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks for the support and wow 70 favs. and 86 follows.** **Hope you like this story and be sure to review before you and press the button. Than you and Goodbye.** **gabrielchiong11**


	10. The Lone Adventurer

Chapter 10 The Lone Adventurer, Momon the Dark Warrior.

"It's time for me to go, my men." Ainz said to his subordinates.

Ainz is currently wearing a black hooded robe with purple and golden markings, the same robe Shi gave Ainz when he first met him during his encounter back in the Land of Desolation.

Equipped with two Nodachis strapped at his back, a katana on his left side, black steel gauntlets for both hands, durable leather boots, a pouch of kunai blades, several collapsible shurikens, (all of the items are enchanted by magic.) and finally a mask that completely hides his undead skull features.

After a month Ainz was transported to the New World and the events that followed, Ainz decided to become an Adventurer.

Despite the useful information his subordinates gave him, Ainz felt a bit lacking and wanted to gather more information via adventuring.

"Are you sure my Lord? Can't you let one of us accompany you on your journey towards the Fortress City, E-Rantel?" One of his subordinates asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

During his stay in Carne Village for the past month, training his subordinates in a brutal training regiment that would make the famous spartan training, left in total shame.

Naturally, the training was hard. Especially for the Magic Casters, since their bodies weren't used to do physical training of this much brutality.

During at that time, Ainz relationship between him and his subordinates grew and became more akin to a king and his most loyal knights, mostly in stories commonly told in fairy tales.

Despite the brutal training they recieved, that should have made his subordinates resent him. (Which is actually true during the 1st and 2nd week of their training.)

But in contrast it made them not just loyal, but stronger than ever before.

For the Knights they felt as if they can take on an adamantite adventurer in an one-on-one duel. Ainz estimated their level to be about level 35. (Formerly level 14.)

As for the Magic Casters, they're able to achieve 6th tier magic as such a level has never achieved before, even the early days of the Theocracy till the present day, as it mostly been told in myths and legends by their head priest. Ainz estimated their level to be about level 42 (Formerly level 21.)

Ainz chuckled as he answered to his subordinates "There's no need for that my men. Afterall I've already know the way there." Ainz said (after memorizing the map of course.) as he looked at his subordinates.

After Gazef left, Ainz made an oath to the villagers of Carne Village that he would protect them until they're deem strong enough to survive on their own, or at least hold out a possible attack or invasion until support arrive.

Ainz taught the villagers basic weapons training, both offensive and defensive styles as in case they have to fight with weapons to defend the village.

Ainz looked at Carne Village, it was barely dawn and most of the villagers are mostly asleep and a few of them are awake and went to work with their daily chores.

Ainz looked at the undead samurai "You'll be in charge while I'm gone Yamato. Be sure to protect the village and continue training my subordinates, and if they're slacking off you know what to do." Ainz said to the undead samurai Yamato

Yamato is an undead who has the features of... well... a samurai as one could picture it, given at first glance.

Yamato was formerly a Death Knight. Who Ainz rewarded him with a name and accidentally transferred his [Despair Aura V] negative energy to Yamato, thus transforming him to a Death Lord.

A Death Lord is a warrior type Overlord whose level is on par with Overlord Wiseman and Grim Reaper Thanatos, able to easily kill a average level 100 player and is one of the many types of the Overlord family in Yggdrasil.

'I still haven't gotten over the fact, that he was able to evolve in such a way.' Ainz thought at the memory how he made Yamato a Death Lord, he then looked at Yamato who was bowing to Ainz in a respectful way.

"I will go and do as you wish my Lord." Yamato said while bowing respectfully

Ainz nodded and grunted an "Umu." to Yamato, as he stared at the sunrise.

"I'll be leaving now my men, I've left Yamato in charge while I'm gone. And don't you dare slack off your training or else." Ainz eye dots started to glow deathly red "You'll experience THAT again if you disobey. Understood." Ainz said to his subordinates, who are shaking in fear at the memory of Ainz doing THAT again.

"Yes sir!" His subordinates called out to Ainz, mixture of fear and determination can be heard, Ainz heard them perfectly clear.

"Good." that was Ainz only reply, before he walked out in a distance and left towards the Fortress City, E-Rantel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortress City, E-Rantel. (Late Afternoon.)

The Kingdom's city of E-Rantel was situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. Since it was protected by 3 layers of city walls, it was known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer had their own unique characteristics.

The outermost walls were used by the Kingdom's military and had all the necessary military armaments.

The innermost wall housed the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouse for food, and was heavily protected by soldiers.

The zone between the two areas was the residential area for civilians. When you hear the word city, this was the zone that matched it.

Of the several plazas within this zone, the biggest one was called the central plaza. Lots of people set up shop there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise.

In the lively crowd, a shop owner shouted loudly in an attempt to attract customers. Elderly housewives and merchants haggled over the price of fresh ingredients, youths are being enticed by the fragrance of juicy, barbeque meat kababs.

This plaza was incredibly lively in the day, the noisy and crowded atmosphere would carry on till sunset. But one figure leaving a five-story building put an end to the rowdy atmosphere.

Every eye in the plaza was drawn to the man as he stood motionlessly.

some people in the plaza mumbled: "Dark Warrior."

That's right, that person was wearing an elegant full body robe decorated with purple and golden markings. the face couldn't be seen through under the hood and the mask he had worn. At his back two extremely long, slightly curved swords strapped at his back with a foreign feel emanating from it, at his side is a sword slightly curved and has the same feel as his extremely long swords, a pouch most likely be filled with throwing knives, several star-shaped weapons that can be considered as throwing weapons, and complementing the style of dressing.

He looked around and took the first steps.

The crowd started to murmur as they watched the back of the figure fade into the distance. They were surprised by the rare sight they just saw and felt no fear or wariness towards the armed man.

The reason for that was that the man exited from the building known as the 'Adventurer's Guild', an association for experts who hunted monsters. Other armed people also left the building as well after the person left. The observant people had also noticed small copper medal hanging on his neck.

The person only attracted attention because of his weapons and strikingly cool clothing.

He walked silently on the narrow road.

The water pooled in the tracks of carriages reflected the sun. The road itself was made from sand and mud, thus meaning that it was not as good as those paved with stone and was hard to walk on. It was easy to slip and fall, but the man's balance was excellent and his walking speed was almost the same as if his walking on a paved road.

The masked hooded robed man confirmed nobody was around and said fully to himself:

"Ah finally I've made it." Ainz said his voice low and quiet as to make sure he wasn't being overheard.

After travelling non-stop for nearly a whole day, he was able to reach the Fortress City, E-Rantel without any encounters with other players. Which was a good thing, since he was travelling on foot on the way to E-Rantel.

Why he has to travel on foot, you ask? Because he doesn't want to attract unwanted attention by teleporting out of nowhere as he might be discovered by players who might be using [Delay Teleportation] on the city walls to detect incoming players who are capable of using [Teleportation Magic] to travel E-Rantel 'directly'.

"Well at least I was able to become an adventurer without incident." The Overlord mused to himself.

He enlisted himself as 'Momon' as an alias to become an adventurer himself, as well as becoming famous and gather information as a high ranking adventurer to know how this world works and what kind of technology it possesses.

"Now, where was the tavern she told me to stay for the night?" The blacked hooded Overlord asked himself.

Ainz looked around him.

There were several shops open for business, with a handful of visiting customers. To the side were a few workmen in work aprons carrying goods.

He searched for the tavern in this shop-populated zone since he was told by counter lady, that he was to stay in one of the cheapest tavern.

Since Ainz knew how to read the written language of this world (Which was written from several of his subordinates who knew how to read and write.) and thanks to his boosted intelligence and translation items, he was able to decipher the symbols that made up the written language of this world

Shortly after, he found the intended 'tavern'. And then Ainz unconsciously sped up quickly closing the distance

Dusting the dirt off his leather boots, Ainz walked up 2 steps, opened the double doors with both hands and entered.

Almost all the windows were closed, giving the indoors dim lighting. Those who were used to the bright light outside wouldn't be able to adjust immediately. But for Ainz, who had nightvision, this amount of light was more than enough.

The interior was spacious; the first floor was the dining area with a counter. Two cabinets were placed behind the counter, with a few dozen wine bottles on it. The door next to the counter probably led into the kitchen.

At the corner of the dining area was a right angled stairway leading to the 2nd floor. According to the counter lady, the 2nd and 3rd floor were guestrooms. A handful of patrons were scattered around some of the round dining tables. Most of them were men and the atmosphere felt hostile.

Everyone was looking at Ainz and they seemed to be taking his measure. The only one who ignored Ainz was a woman sitting in a corner who was staring at a bottle on her table.

This scene in the tavern caused Ainz to raise his nonexistant brows under his mask.

He had mentally prepared himself for this, but it was still filthier than he thought.

In Yggdrasil, there were many dirty and disgusting places and even the Great Tomb of Nazarick had one of them. Examples would be the hall of the Lord of Terror or the giant cavern of poison worms.

But this filth was different.

There were scraps of food all over the floor and unknown liquids; weird stains on the wall; a mysterious cube-shaped item moulding in a corner...

Ainz sighed in his heart and looked around the tavern.

There was a man with a dirty scarf around his neck, with his sleeved rolled up to show off two muscular arms. There were several scars that were either from a beast's claw or a blade wound.

His looks were somewhere between a brute and a beast, scars could clearly be seen on his face and his head was shaved.

He looked more like a bouncer than the owner, holding a rag while observing Ainz openly.

"Looking for a room? How many nights?", he asked from across the room with a voice that sounded like a broken bell.

"I want to stay for one night." Ainz said to the owner.

The boss answered crudely:

"...Copper medal. Communal hall will be 5 copper coins per night. Oatmeal with vegetables will be complementary, one more copper if you want meat. The oatmeal might be replaced with bread several days old." The owner said.

"I see, thank you for your help then." Ainz said as he thanked the owner.

The owner snorted:

"...There are 3 taverns used exclusively by adventurers and mine is worst of the lot... Do you know why the people at the guild introduce this place to you?" The owner questioned at Ainz.

The black robed adventurer shook his head "I don't know, please enlighten me."

In response to Ainz's query, the owner raised his brow and showed his intimidiating side:

"Use your brain! Or is the inside of this flashy mask empty?" The owner said as he used his most intimidating voice he had made.

Even after hearing the impatient and loud voice of the owner, Ainz remained unmoved. He calmly dismissed it and treated it like a children's tantrum because of the battle a month back.

After the battle, and the intelligence he got from his subordinates, Ainz understood just how powerful he was. That was why he didn't get agitated after being shouted at.

"... You have guts... most of the adventurers staying here have copper or iron medals. Even if you meet someone for the first, you can form an adventuring party if your abilities are around the same level. That's why my place is best suited for you to find teammates matching your current abilities..." The owner explained to Ainz.

Then the owner's eyes flashed for a moment:

"You can sleep in a room if you want, but you won't get teammates without using the common grounds. If you can't form a balanced party, you will be dead if you fight monsters. Rookies without comrades will advertise themselves in a crowded place like this. I will ask for the last time, you want the communal hall or a room?" The owner asked Ainz whether he chose the room or the communal hall.

Ainz answered "One room. I will pass on the meal." He simply stated.

The owner scowled "Tch, brushing off my good will... or did you think you are something special and your flashy weapons isn't just for show? Never mind, one night will be 7 copper coins. Payment in advance, of course." The owner said as he promptly held out his hand.

Under everyone's judging eyes, Ainz started walking towards him, when suddenly a foot was stuck out to block Ainz's path.

Ainz stopped, only moving his gaze to the man who was sticking his foot out.

The man showed an annoying smirk. The other men at the table did the same, staring at Ainz.

The owner and the other customers kept quiet and didn't interfere. Everyone appeared to be indifferent, but they were actually expecting to see a good show, with some of them watching the whole scene closely.

'Well, well..." Ainz thought as he looked at the man.

Ainz then sighed softly in irritation and gently kicked the foot away.

The man seemed to be waiting for this action and stood up. Because he wasn't wearing armor, the bulging muscles under his shirt were easily visible. A necklace hung around his neck, swaying with his every move. It was similar to the one Ainz wore, but this one was made of iron instead of copper..

"Hey hey, that hurts."

The man threatened Ainz with a sharp voice and approached him slowly. He was wearing his gauntlets when he stood up and metal parts squeaked as he clenched his fist.

The man was just as big as Ainz and stood a bit too close for a brawl as they glared at each other. Ainz flamed the fight on:

"I see. My field of vision is rather bad because of my mask, so I didn't see your leg in front of me. Or maybe I didn't notice your leg because it was too short... That's my reason, would you forgive me please?" Ainz asked the man politely or rather mockingly for the man.

"... Bastard." The man said as he scowled at Ainz.

Ainz's taunt made the man glare dangerously, but when he turned his gaze to look at Ainz's two Nodachis strapped at his back.

"You are an annoying fellow... but I am a generous man. I'll forgive you if you lend me those two swords at your back for one night." The man said obviously wanting to sell the two Nodachis for a high price.

Ainz laughed coldly at the man, as his red eye dots started to glow in a menacing way.

The man noticing he was laughing in cold way "... What are you laughing at?" The man asked.

Ainz answered "Nothing, it's just that you said a classic line befitting a mob villain, which made me laugh, don't worry about it." Ainz stated in a casual tone.

The made a confused "Eh?" before his face turned red from anger.

"Oh before we start I wanted to ask: Are you stronger than Gazef Stronoff?" Ainz asked to the man who only replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused tone.

Ainz looked at the man "I see, I can tell from your reaction. I don't even need to use my strength to play with you--fly." Ainz said as he grabbed the man's chest and lifted him up in an instant.

The man couldn't dodge or resist, shouting 'Whoa!' in surprise. The men watching the scene got rowdy. Just how powerful was his arm strength if he could lift a full grown man? Everyone present could imagine how powerful he had to be in order to do that.

The man's legs kicked vainly as a wave of shouts and gasps came from the crowd. Ainz gently tossed away.

But 'gently' was relative when it came to Ainz.

The man nearly hit the ceiling as he flew in an arc and heavily hit the ground.

The sound of bodies colliding, something on the table shattering, wood cracking and the man's painful howl reverberated within the hall. The tavern was silent as if they were shocked by the moan. But--

"Hya--!"

\--The woman seated at the table screamed a beat too slow. It was a scream as if a catastrophe fell from the sky.

No, it was normal to scream like that if a man suddenly fell from the sky, but something other than surprise was mixed in that scream.

Ainz then looked at the man's comrades "...So, what do you guys want to do? Can you come at me together to save me some trouble? Wasting time on this is stupid." Ainz taunted the men who shared table with the troublemaker, and his companions understood the meaning behind this words and lowered their heads:

"Ah? Ehh! Our friend has offended you! We are very sorry about that!" They said in unison to Ainz.

Ainz answered "...Okay, I'll forgive you. It didn't trouble me too much, but make sure to compensate the owner for the table." Ainz said to man's companions

When Ainz felt this matter was settled and was planning to leave, someone stopped him;

"Hey, hey, hey!" He heard a voice calling him.

He turned and saw the woman who had screamed miserably approaching him unceremoniously.

She was about 20 years old or youngee, her messy hair trimmed short for easy movement. No matter how you put it, her hair was untidy. Frankly speaking, it looked like a bird-nest.

Her features weren't bad, her eyes were sharp, she didn't wear makeup and her skin was wheat colored after long exposure to the sun. Her arms had solid muscles and hand was full of calluses from weilding a sword. The first impression that came to mind wasn't 'woman' but 'warrior'.

A necklace with a iron medal hung over her chest, swaying violently as she walked.

"Look at what you have done!" The woman shouted at Ainz, who in return ask her.

"What is the matter?" Ainz asked the woman unknowingly what the matter was.

"Huh? You don't even know what you did?" The woman intimidately questioned Ainz.

She then pointed to the broken table.

"Because you threw that man there, my potion, my precious potion broke!" The woman whined about it, as Ainz only sweatdropped at her actions.

"It is just a potion..." Ainz stated simply to the woman.

The woman continued "...I didn't even eat in order to save the money for it. I just bought that potion today, but you broke it! No matter hoe dangerous an adventure is, that potion would've kept me safe. But you have shattered this pious hope of mine and still show me such an attitude? This is infuriating." The woman finally finished as she took another step closer to Ainz.

Standing before him was a raging bull, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes.

Ainz held back his sigh. It was his fault for tossing the man without thinking about where he would land, but Ainz had his reasons as well, so he wouldn't compensate her so easily:

"...How about getting your money from that man? If he didn't stretch out his short leg, this tragedy wouldn't have happened, isn't that right?" Ainz said as he glared at the man's companion through his mask.

"Ah, that's true..." The man's companion simply said.

"But..." The other faltered to say.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter who, just compensate me for the potion... the price was 1 gold and 10 silver coins." The woman said as she told the price to the man's companions.

The men lowered their heads; it didn't look like they were able to pay the money. Thus the woman looked at Ainz again:

"As expected. Of course they won't have any money, considering the way they're drinking. With such flashy weapons, you must have some potions, right?" The woman asked Ainz.

Ainz understood why the woman was asking him for compensation. This was rather a difficult case.

After thinking for a while, Ainz braced himself and asked:

"I do have some... but that was a recovery potion correct?"

The woman replied "That's right. I worked for every drop-" She was then interrupted by Ainz.

"--Yes, yes, you don't need to say it. I'll compensate you with a potion and settle the issue."

Ainz took out a low grade potion and gave it to the woman. The woman looked at the potion. The woman looked at the potion with a strange expression and recieved it reluctantly.

"...Are we even now?" Ainz asked the woman

"Yeah, everything is good." The woman said her tone showing hints of uncertainty.

Ainz nodded as he felt the situation deterioated and took out a leather purse, picked up a silver coin and placed it in the owner's rough hand.

The owner silently put the silver coin into his pocket and grabbed a few copper coins.

"Here are 12 copper coins as change." The owner said as he put the copper coins in Ainz iron plated glove and placed a small key on the counter."

"The first room on the right, up the stairs, you can store your luggage in the chest behind the bed. You don't need me to remind you not to approach the rooms of others carelessly. It would be troublesome if a misunderstanding occurs, but that's not a bad way to get others to know you. You look like you can handle any situation, just don't give me any trouble." The owner said as he glanced at the man moaning on the floor.

"I understand. Please prepare the minimum necessary equipment for adventurers. I lost my stuff and the guild told me you would prepare them for your customers if I asked." Ainz said to the owner, who only looked at Ainz dressing and stared at Ainz's leather purse.

The owner replied "Yeah, got it. I'll prepare it before dinner. You need to ready your money too." The owner said, Ainz nodded at him.

"Sure, I'll be leaving now to my room." Ainz said as he climbed up the old, creaking staircase and headed to his room.

After Ainz's figure disappeared onto the second floor, the companions of the man thrown by Ainz hastily cast a healing spell on him. Their action was like lighting a fuse, and the tavern became rowdy again.

"...Seems he is as tough as he looks."

"Definitely. That arm strength is too powerful, how did he train to reach that level?"

"Plenty of weapons on his body, he must be confident and well prepared if he has that."

"Why did this have to happen again... now there's another person who'll surpass us immediately!"

The conversations were filled with sighs, surprise and fear. Everyone knew from the beginning Ainz wasn't a normal adventurer.

The first clue was his flashy equipment. Full body equipment wasn't cheap, only those who kept adventuring and had plenty of experience could afford them. Only those who had advanced to silver medal rank could accumulate such wealth with the remunerations of their missions. But there were still some who inherited or picked it up from the battlefield or dungeons.

That was the reason they wanted to know his actual power.

Everyone was a companion and a competitor at the same time. They all wanted to know the capability of the newcomer, so the process just now kept on repeating.

All who were present went through the same ritual. But no one had passed through the rites so easily. That meant the man wearing the copper medal... Be it companion or competitor, he was definitely powerful, that was evident to anyone who watched him.

"How should we deal with that guy?"

"His weapons are top notched, no?"

"But if that was only him, he can join our team."

"You got it wrong; we should be the ones asking him to join his party."

"I wonder what he looks like under that mask."

"I will eavesdrop from the neighboring room of that guy tonight."

"He mentioned Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior among the neighboring nations just now right? Could he be the desciple of the knight captain?"

"That is possible. Let me take on this heavy responsibility with my good hearing [Thief Ears]."

As the crowd noisily discussed the mysterious man in high spirit, the tavern owner walked towards one adventurer:

It was the woman who got the potion from Ainz.

The woman -- Brita shifted her gaze from the red potion she was staring at intensely and looked at the owner with a dull expression.

"What potion is that?" The owner asked.

"Who knows?" Brita simply answered him in a flat tone.

"... Hey, you don't even know? didn't you accept his compensation immediately because you knew the price of this potion?" The owner asked once more to Brita.

"That's impossible, I've never seen such a potion before. Didn't you come here to take a look as well because you haven't seen this before, old man?"

Brita guessed right.

"Can this potion really compensate you? Your potion breaking is a fact, right? This one might be cheaper than the one you brought."

"That might be... this is a gamble, but I'm confident I'll come out ahead. This was given to me by a guy with flashy equipment after hearing the value of my potion."

"I see..." The owner said as he stroke his chin.

"... I have never seen a recovery potion with such a strange color; it might be a rare item. If I hesitated back then and asked to be paid with money instead, it would be the same as leaving the tiger's den empty-handed. I'll get it appraised tomorrow and find out how much it is worth."

"Oh, I will foot the appraisal fee. Not just that, I will even recommend a good place for you."

"Old man?"

Brita frowned. The tavern owner wasn't a bad guy, but he was definitely not a charitable man. There must be a catch.

"Hey don't give me that look. I just want you to tell me the effects of your potion."

"Is that what you are planning?"

"It's a great deal right? And with my connections, I can introduce you to the pharmacist, Lizzie Bareare."

Brita was shocked.

Many mercenaries and adventurers congregated in E-Rantel, so vendors specializing in weapons and equipment were able to earn a lot of money, with the recovery potion trade being the most profitable. That's why E-Rantel had more pharmacist than other cities.

But even in the face of so much competition, Lizzie Bareare held on her title as the best pharmacist.Among all the pharmacist in the city, she could concoct the greatest amount of complicated potions. Since the owner mentioned Lizzie Bareare, Brita couldn't refuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And cut**

 **sorry for the late update I was busy doing some school stuff, my place was hit by a storm called Urduja (Yes I live in the Philippines.) and there was no electricity for the next few days after Urduja so I was able to finish this today since the electricity came back.**

 **Also sorry for the disappointment that from now on I would follow the canon events that would happen in the LN and hopefully make my chapters as long as the LN.**

 **Also I changed the timeline instead of 10 days I made it 1 month so I made it more realistic (for me.) so yeah**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this be sure to review and press the fav. button.** **gabrielchiong11.**


	11. Announcement and Incomplete Chapter

**I'm sorry for the late update of this story but I've thinking about this for awhile now, so I'll make it short**.

 **I'm going to quit writing this story here.**

 ***Crowd Gasp***

 **But don't worry I'll be making a rewrite version of this story with chapters as long as the Light Novels and hopefully with better grammar.**

 **Instead of an announcement chapter I'll be also inserting an incomplete chapter so that your efforts in waiting would not go in vain.**

 **So hopefully you will enjoy this announcement/incomplete chapter of my story so please enjoy and understand what dilemma I'm facing right now.**

 **I have an extreme case of Writers block and grammar issues.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wooden door closed with a creaking sound.

Aside from a small table and a wooden bed with attached chest, there was no other furniture. Sun and fresh air were available by opening the blinds.

Ainz looked around the room and was disappointed. He didn't expect a tavern from the countryside to have the facilities and cleanliness of his underground fortress (which was placed and created right under Carne Village with the use of Earth Magic) , but he was still put off by this.

'Well at least I have a room.' Ainz thought as there was a plus 1 of having a place to stay.

Closing the blinds, the sunlight leaking through the gaps of the blinds wasn't enough to illuminate the whole room, Ainz was fine since he had nightvision, but for normal people this room was too dark.

"Being an adventurer… this job isn't as I imagined."

Adventurers.

Ainz had fantasies about them.

People who sought out the unknown, venturing around the world, Ainz had certain expectations of this career that embodied the right way of playing the game Yggdrasil. But after listening to the explanation of the counter lady, he learned that adventuring was a practical and dull career.

In short, adventurers were 'mercenaries who deal monsters'. They do explore the ruins of countries destroyed by the demon gods, and do seek the unknown treasures in secret realms; but they are basically monster hunters.

All monsters had unique abilities, so there was a need for people with a wide variety of skills to handle them.

Thinking about it from this angle, there really might be heries that were needed by the people, who showed up as if they were clichés in a game. But reality was different.

The governing organizations disliked the existence of armed groups outside their control. Even setting financial concerns aside, the social status of adventurers was still low.

There were other reasons why countries didn't take in adventurers en masse. Instead of hiring permanent staff with high salaries, it was better to outsource the work to local adventurer guilds, which made more sense as a business. For companies that can operate without the adventurers guild or a nation that can clear monsters with their military, the status of adventurers were even lower.

Comparing the complaints of the counter lady to his subordinates, there were no adventurers in the Slane Theocracy. The status of the adventurers in the Baharuth Empire became even worse after the current emperor ascended the throne.

Ainz purged the slight feelings of disappointment from his heart. Getting the job you wanted and realizing reality was different from your imagination was a common occurence.

As Ainz waved his hand gently, the weapons placed on his body and the mask as well, disappeared without a trace, revealing his undead face to the world.

Normally Ainz would have worn his usual clothing, but since he was on alien territory the robe Shi gave him will be more than enough in this particular situation.

As for the reason why Ainz had worn the robe was because of one absolute reason.

Because he had worn a World Class Item known as Unconquered Castle and Country.

Its ability is to give the wearer absolute protection from mind control and mental attacks, and from what he had heard it is an item that's completely the opposite of Downfall of Castle and Country

Taking account the facts that the robe Shi gave him made several questions form inside his head. How did he possess it? Where did he find it? And other similar questions.

However this only made Ainz thought of several assumptions . One is that he is a player, the other he took it from some random player and killed the said player in order to possess the item, or third a player gave him the item as a farewell gift or something similar to that statement.

 _"However it might be possible that he is a player and such but assuming the other theories are most likely be true anyway. Maybe I'll ask him if we meet again, somehow?"_

The Overlord thought as he stretched his shoulder to enjoy the feeling of liberty after taking the weapons off his body.

He then lay down on his bed as he then stared at the ceiling, pondering on what he should do next.

Ainz looked and toyed the chain on his neck as if he was in deep thought.

"… If only it was possible to create a forgery of this medal… but it might cause trouble with the adventurer's guild."

Attached to the chain was a bronze medal which served as his identification plate. This plate could be used to judge an adventurer's ability.

Copper, Iron, Silver, Platinum, Mithril, Orichalcum and Adamantium.

These metals are used to rank adventurer's with copper being the lowest and adamantium thr highest ranking metal. Higher ranking adventurers can choose harder jobs which offer greater rewards. This system was established to prevent adventurers from losing their life in vain.

Since he recently registered as an adventurer, Ainz only has a bronze medal that are assigned to beginners, while that woman had an iron medal. Showing respect for seniors was a trick for smooth sailing in society.

Ainz took out the leather purse and opened it, pouring its contents onto his hand. Only a few coins appeared and they were definitely not shiny.

" _Damn I really have no money._ "

Ainz thought as he looked at the coins. During the dispute earlier, Ainz had several reasons for compensating her with a potion, and one of them was his lack of confidence in resolving the issue with money. It would've been awkward if he claimed to have no money back then.

Although he could borrow some money from his subordinates. However Ainz is Suzuki Satoru and Suzuki Satoru is a salaryman who doesn't want to borrow money from his colleagues, in fear of having a debt unpaid from them.

" _Although_ _I can use_ _the_ _money_ _from_ _Yggdrasil_ _since_ _they_ _have_ _monetary value as seen from Carne Village_."

During one of his talks with the village chief and his wife, he was able to confirm that Yggdrasil coins are worth more than the coins used in this world.

" _However it might alert players who were sent into this world as they might have been in hiding or just arrived. This has to be avoided until I've fully understand this world._ "

He-Ainz Ooal Gown-reached level 100, the level cap in Yggdrasil. It wasn't uncommon for players to reach the level cap. Or rather, most of the players were level 100.

Among these players, Ainz thought himself to be in the middle of the upper tier. This was because in game, Ainz focused on grinding jobs that fit the undead and Magic Casters, neglecting to improve his fighting prowess. Taking his divine level equipment and pay-to-win items into account, he should be in the mid-upper tier, but he shouldn't forget there were always stronger people out there.

Although his level is 200 but that doesn't mean he can beat any player with his insanely high level abilities. No he will always plan several steps ahead of time and in a worst-case scenario, force to fight a player.

Players were originally human, so most of them will help the humans in this world.

Even though Ainz wasn't hostile towards humans, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if it allowed him to reach his goal, but he would rather avoid clashing with other players

"Normal players… will likely support the Slane Theocracy."

The Slane Theocracy was a religious nation, worshipping the Six Great Gods that descended six centuries ago.

According to his subordinates, the Slane Theocracy existed in order to enable the weak human race to defeat the other, stronger races, which would allow humanity to grow strong and prosper. Any player who retain their humanity would definitely agree with the teachings of the Slane Theocracy, a nation that worked hard towards this goal.

In contrast to the real world where humanity reigned supreme, they were considered as one of the weakest races in this one.

Humans built grand cities on the plains, but just living there highlighted how fragile humanity was.

The open plains were a dangerous terrain. Their enemies were able to easily spot them due to the lack of places to hide in. The reason they had to settle for such a place was their lack of night vision, leg strength and stamina. Since humans were a weak race, they would've never been able to build theirbown society/civilization had they chosen to live another place.

Lots of races were stronger or had a more advanced civilization than humans, but these races didn't dominate the land. They fought against the 8 Greed Kings who attempted to rule over the world, allowing humanity to survive the war. If it wasn't for this, humanty would have been eliminated.

It was normal wanting to help humanity in such a world, and that was the reason Ainz didn't want anything to do with the Slane Theocracy, remaining wary of players.

"Umu, maybe I should contact Yamato before heading out, he should be free by now."

After discovering that he can contact with his undead creations with his mental link, it proved to be advantageous to his part because he can create his own spy network, and can be contacted without fear of having their messages intercepted due to foreign interventions.

"[Yamato can you hear me?]"

A voice then answered at Ainz.

"[I hear you loud and clear Lord Ainz.]"

"[Good. I hope I didn't disturb you on your free time Yamato.]"

"[What are you saying Lord Ainz? I'm always ready to serve you at any time and any day.]"

Hearing that made Ainz' raised his nonexistent eyebrow, he always seemed to be ready at all times making him wonder if he was free at all.

"[Umu, I'm here for your periodical report Yamato, I hope the training is proceeding well as planned.]"

"[Yes Lord Ainz, it's proceeding as planned the knights have learned new martial arts and the Magic Casters have increased their magical prowess significantly.]"

Pleased with his report he then asked again.

"[I see. How about the status of Carne Village? Is everything okay there?]"

"[Everything is fine my Lord, there were no incidents as of date.]"

"[I see... is there something that you wanted to ask Yamato

"[No, nothing my Lord that is all I needed to say.]"

"[Very well I'll be looking forward for your next report then, farewell Yamato.]"

"[Farewell to you as well my Lord.]"

Ainz disconnected their mental message while he waved his hand, the weapons and the mask returned where it originally should be.

 _Maybe I should create a substitute in case someone is snooping around here_.

'[Silent Cast: Perfect Double]'

Ainz silently called out his spell and a perfect clone of Ainz appeared at his side.

Perfect Double is a 10th tier illusion spell that allows the user to make a perfect of himself while only the caster can deduce he or she had created.

While this spell is only for those who have the class Grand Illusionist.

But for Ainz he had achieved this class due to his level being 200 and has an extra hundred points for choosing another job class.

After casting the Illusion. Ainz decided to cast another spell this time using invisibility to hide himself while exploring E-Rantel unnoticed by the populace.

After he had returned from exploring the entirety of E-Rantel since it was midnight he decided to go to the Adventurers Guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in E-Rantel (Before Ainz left the Tavern.)

It felt as if the air dyed with color, as Brita sniffed a few times like a dog.

She wasn't mistaken about the air having a faint smell of greenery. This smell was caused by the grounding of unknown medicine and herbs. This smell told Brita she had reached her destination.

Brita continued to move ahead into the area where the smell was even stronger. After cautiously looking around, she arrived in front of the biggest building.

This building's design was different from the others, which had a store at the front and a workplace in the back. The entire structure was designed to serve as a workshop, without having a storefront like the other buildings.

According to the words on the wooden plate that hung on the door and the signs outside, this was the place.

The bell hanging on the door chimed frighteningly loud when she pushed the door open.

She entered the hall that seemed to be meant for receiving guests, with two benches facing each other in the middle. Bookcases were placed on the walls and decorative plants were placed in the corners.

Brita was greeted by someone the moment she entered the hall:

"Welcome!"

It was a male voice, but it sounded too young for a man. She looked around and found a youth dressed in ragged clothes that stained with plant sap, which also spread a strong smell.

His face was half-covered by his long, blond hair, making it hard to judge his age. But judging his height and voice, he should still be growing.

He might've been just a youth, but Brita could still guess his name. Apart from his grandmother, he was also one of the few people of E-Rantel because of his talents.

"...Mister Nfirea Bareare?"

"Yes, that's me."

The young man--Nfirea nodded and asked:

"How may I help you?"

"Ah, right. Please wait a moment."

Brita took a folded paper the tavern owner gave her and handed it to the youth approaching her.

Nfirea Immediately opened it to read its contents.

Nfirea recieved the potion from Brita and lift it to eye level, even though his eyes were covered by his hair.

The atmosphere changed.

When Nfirea brushed his hair aside, it was revealed that his features were ververy pleasant. Many women would be enamored by him in the future. But despite his sharp eyes, the childish air still lingered on his face.

Considering the way he spoke, It was hard to imagine his eyes would be this sharp, as they sparkled with intense excitement. Nfirea shook the potion several times and nodded:

"Sorry, but it is not convenient to speak here, can we change place?"

Brita agreed and followed Nfirea'sNfirea's into a messy room. But she only thought so because she was lacking professional knowledge.

On the table were flasks, test tubes, distillers, mortars, beakers, alcohol lamps, scales, eerie pots and other things. The shelves on the wall were filled with numerous herbs and minerals.

A unique, pungent smell lingered in the room, giving the impression of being harmful to the body.

The person in the room stared at the two sudden intruders.

It was an elderly lady with totally white, shoulder-length hair, whose hands and face were filled with wrinkles. Her overalls had more green stains the Nfirea's, giving it a strong smell of grass.

Nfirea addressed the old lady when he entered:

"Granny!"

"What is it, no need to be loud, I can hear you. My ears are still fine."


End file.
